Our History
by Inferno 54
Summary: The tale of Luffy and Nami. How they got from where they were, to where they are now. Follow them through their flashback, that will take them from their first fated meeting, all the way to their current setting. Dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan
1. Where to Begin?

(AN) Ok, here's the story that I've been advertising around for like, ever now... But, I'm only giving the preview chapter tonight ;) So, I'd like to know your general opinion of the story.  
>Before you begin to read though, this story is 100% dedicated to my friend, Yasaonna-Chan. She's the one who lured me into the LuNa fandom. Well, she also convinced me that I COULD write non-yuri romance xD So you can all thank her for what you are about to read.<br>So, without further to due, this is for the Queen of LuNa, Yasaonna-Chan

҉Our History҉

Chapter 1, Where to begin?

Staring into those black orbs, I reflect. I wonder how it all came to this? This, which could become a defining moment in my life…

The candlelight causes his eye's to illuminate and I see their flickering in the reflection… The question he asked just a few seconds ago… It's caused me to freeze. Why? I always thought I knew the answer to this question, but for some reason, I can't get it to leave my throat. I grip the gift he had given me tightly.

"Nami…"

"H-hai?" I stutter stupidly.

His Black locks of hair were slightly covering his eyes from the way his head drooped at my silence, but his gaze on me was still there. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Luffy…" I look into his eyes again. "Do you remember when we met?"

He looks at me like it's the dumbest thing I could have said. "Of course. It's the beginning of our history."

"Before I answer then," My brown eyes began to well up with tears, happy or sad, I couldn't tell. "Can we go over our history?"

He didn't respond, he simply got up from his seat on his bed, and walked out of the room. I waited a few minutes that felt like hours and he finally returned an impressive stack of books in his arms. "Here are the adventure logs," He stated, dropping them on the desk I was sitting at, and then going over the drawer by his bed, he pulled out even more books. "And these are the Captain's logs." He said.

"Luffy!" I exclaimed, looking at the equal stacks. "You wrote all these?"

"Of course! It's the captain's duty, I'm not completely uneducated." My captain stated seriously.

"I… underestimated you." My voice came out hoarse. I had written all the adventure logs, and Luffy had obviously written the Captains logs, so together, both perspectives were shown.

"But we don't need these books to know, Nami." He whispered in my ear.

"No, we don't." I confirmed. "I remember it as clear as day. It all started with…"

_The boy who fell from the sky…  
><em>

_(AN) _Alright, so that was by far, the shortest chapter of this entire story, trust me, the following chapters will be longer, and by longer, I mean LONGER. roughly 10,000 words each, so if you enjoy really big chapters, and just happen to be an epic LuNa fan, then this is definitely your type of story. Bare with me for the wait on the next chapter ;)  
>Until then, this is Inferno 54, and you have been reading Yasa's story. ^^v<p> 


	2. The Boy Who Fell From the Sky

(A.N) Wow, that wait was unbearable, wasn't it? Sorry for such a long wait XD Seriously though, the next chapter WILL have a waiting period. The only reason you're getting this chapter today, is because it's Yasaonna's birthday! So shower her with thanks if you like this.

This fic is intended to encourage all One Piece fans to re-read or re-watch the series, because trust me, going over it again, and looking for all the Luffy x Nami hints made the series even better! If some of you haven't gotten my point yet, this fic will be a retelling of One Piece, but the twist is if LuNa had been obvious from the first moment. The story will move slowly for a while, but will pick up later, and grow more original as well.

So, Yasaonna, my friend. I believe I've kept this chapter from you for long enough (seriously, it's been sitting around for like 6 months now or something =p) So please, enjoy. (And please forgive me if I misspelled any names, I can't trust the English published manga, and all of the subbing teams for the anime and manga like to spell things differently -_-)

҉Our History҉

Chapter 2, The Boy Who Fell From the Sky.

_Keep running, just keep running._ I tell myself, desperately trying to stay ahead of those damned pirates. _I finally got my hands on a navigation chart of the Grand Line, no way in __**hell**__ I'm giving it up now! _I sprinted across the deserted streets of a barren town, my lungs were beginning to ache for oxygen. _Oda, I need a miracle_ I thought as they began to catch up to me.

Just then a huge bang could be heard. _They wouldn't really shoot me with the cannon, would they?_ Just as I looked over, a huge object crashed right next to me.

"Why did they shoot me with the cannon? Damn it…" The dust cleared, and miraculously, there stood a raven haired boy, wearing a red vest, and some jean shorts, also, straw hat stood atop his head. "Whew! Finally landed." He exclaimed. As soon as I saw him, three thoughts came into my mind. _How did he survive that? Wow he must be strong._ And_ here's my miracle._ A fourth thought also came into my mind, but it was brushed away. _This is no time to be thinking about boys._

Suddenly, an idea hit me, a way to escape these bastards. "Oh boss! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you to save me!" I cheer with hands clasped together. "I'll leave everything to you!" I said as I hightailed from the area, leaving a very curious boy behind.

҉

Weird stuff was happening lately, first, I get carried away by a **HUGE** bird, then, I get shot down by some bastard, and to top it all off, some pretty girl starts calling me 'boss' and leaves me to deal with a group of angry pirates. _This isn't my day._ The pirates began to argue over chasing the girl, or assaulting her 'boss'. They decided to attack me.

"That was captain Buggy's treasure!" One of them socked me in the side of my head, and my hat went flying. I was mad now. I quickly knocked out the unsuspecting jerk with a strong punch.

"Don't you dare mess up my hat!" I exclaimed. I proceeded to kick their asses, but it didn't take more than three seconds, they were shocked, and pretty weak. When it was over, I hear a familiar voice.

"Wow!" I turn to the same girl who left me in that mess. "You beat those guy's with swords bare handed! You must be strong!" On a better look, she really was pretty, about my age, had a nice figure, and had the absolute best hair I had ever seen, he orange hair glimmered in the sunlight, and looked so soft. I never had much interaction with girls, other than my mother figure, Makino, and my foster parent, Dadan. But this was different.

҉

I saw the whole thing from a porch above their view. Whoever this guy was, he was obviously strong.

"Who are you anyway?" He questioned.

"I'm a thief who only steals from pirates." I announce. "My name's Nami, want to be partners?" He looked weary.

"Only steals from pirates?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah! If we team up, we could make a lot of money!" I loved money, and with someone as strong as him by my side, any trouble I ran into would be handled with ease.

"No way, I'm not teaming up with you!" As soon as the words his lips, disappointment washed over me. _Why doesn't he like me? He answered without even thinking!_

"Hang on a second!" I jumped from the balcony and rushed towards him. "What's with the hat? You got mad when those guys tried to damage it, is it expensive?" I eagerly question him.

"It's my treasure." He said with utmost conviction. _Treasure? It must be valuable! Are there jewels inside? Or a treasure map?_ I lead him inside of a house to sit, questioning him unsuccessfully about his hat.

҉

Nami turned out to be a bit clingy, after I refused her offer, she continued to follow and question me. She led me to what I thought was her house, and I told her about how I came crashing down before her.

"So you got separated from your crew?" I nod. "How many people are in your crew?"

"Only one. Is this your house?" I question her suspiciously, she was a thief after all.

"Nope, I don't know whose house this is. Everyone is hiding in a shelter outside of town." She continued on to tell me about a Pirate attacking the place called 'Buggy the Clown' who had blown part of the village into smithereens with his powerful cannons.

"My goal is to get 100 million berri." She told me out of nowhere. "Then I'm going to buy a certain village."

"Buy a village? 100 million berri? That's a lot to steal…" I look at her questioningly.

"I've got a plan for that! Look, this is the map of the Grand Line I just stole!" She told me her plan was to head off to the Grand Line after ripping off that Buggy guy. "What do you say? If we team up we could make a bunch! I could use your strength, and then you'll get your share too!" She coaxed me. _Now if only…_

"By chance, can you navigate?" I ask, if she could, I'd be sold on the idea. The adventure of the Grand Line, the treasure, and a navigator!

"Of course I know! Don't look down on me, not many people know more about navigation skills and the sea than I do!" She said with conviction.

"That's great! We're also on our way to the Grand Line!"

"Really!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, come with us and be our navigator, join my pirate crew!" I grinned.

҉

It was all so perfect, and then he said _that._ I became disgusted, had I really admired someone so foul only moments before. How could I ever join a monster like him?

"No way!" I shouted angrily. I would never become what I hate. I hated all pirates, I hated _him._ Because of what that bastard did to my family, I would never forgive a pirate. No matter how nice they seemed. "If you're a pirate, forget it! We never had this conversation, I don't want to team up with you."I say with arms outstretched to emphasize my point.

Then, another thought struck me. "I get it, you're going to use the map in your hat to find treasure, aren't you?"

"There's no map in my hat!" He seethed.

"Yeah right, why else would it be so valuable to you then?" I was no idiot.

"I got this hat years ago from a friend. I swore to him I'd gather a crew and become a great pirate." He said, taking the hat from his head, and looking endearing at it. _Yep, I'm no idiot, __**he**__ is._

"Everything is pirates this, and pirates that, what sad era we're in." I mumble. My face scrunched up in anger, remembering _him._ "The things I hate most in this world are _PIRATES!_" I yell. "I only like money and mikans!"

"Hey, become our Navigator!" He demanded back at me.

"You think I'm crazy? Shut up you stupid pirate!" I was fuming, even I was amazed at the 180 I had turned on him. Then, another one of my genius plans unfolded before me. I simply stated I'd become his navigator on one condition, he go with me to Buggy. It was so easy to fool him. I lured him to a dead end and tied him up with a rope I brought with me. I then simply dragged him to Buggy. The look of betrayal on his face was unforgettable.

"Stupid pirate!" I growled at him. I continued to drag him to the roof which Buggy had decided to make his base. When we arrived, I made up a little lie about how he was my employer, and I was returning Buggy's map on account of his idiocy.

"You tricked me!" he snarled. I simply stuck out my tongue.

Buggy easily allowed me to 'join' him, and even held a party in my favor.

"You can forget joining my crew now!" The boy huffed as he had been put into a cage. I ignored him. What did I care? All pirates get what comes to them.

The party moved on, and the entire ship began drinking. I easily beat anyone who dared to challenge me in a drinking contest. My alcohol tolerance was incredibly high. As long as the ship got drunk, it would be easy to take all their possessions.

I don't know what, but something compelled me to visit the boy who was now gnawing at his cage in desperation for escape. "How's it going 'boss'?" I slightly tease him, covering up my pity.

"Shut up and let me out!" He growled. "And bring me something to eat… I'm hungry too." His anger diminished to helplessness at the end of his sentence. I brought him what he asked for, his cold stare warmed considerably at my action, and ate with gusto. "Thanks, you're really a nice person, maybe I'll let you join my crew after all!"

I felt my face scrunch in irritation. "I don't want to, idiot!" I shout. "Don't you even know what you've gotten into? You'll probably be sold off somewhere by these pirates." His cold stare returned. I hated that look, or did I hate that it was directed at me? "But if my plan goes smoothly, I'll open this cage and help you get away. Since I have nothing against you." What the hell did I just say? I hated all pirates, why would I say I have nothing against him? Something about this guy, just makes me… I don't even know.

"Then just let me out now." He said, I was going to reply, but Buggy came up and interrupted. Thank Oda he didn't hear what I said. Suddenly, in an instant, my thankfulness was returned to dread.

Buggy said he had to die… And shot one of his 'Buggy-balls' as an example, and I witnessed a dozen houses be reduced to rubble. That raw power, in the hands of a pirate… scared me. "Now, shoot the cannon Nami! Pledge upon this, your loyalty and sincerity your desire to rule the world alongside me! Get rid of your old boss once and for all!" He roared out while handing me a matchbox. I had to shoot the guy who had protected me not just a few minutes ago… With a super powerful cannonball no less? I know I tied up and imprisoned him, but this was… wrong.

"K-kill that guy… Me" My heart raced. "N-no, Captain Buggy! That's not necessary, let's get back to the party! Let's drink and forget about that guy!" _I don't want to kill him_ I replaced the annoying thought with _I won't sink as low you do._

"Kill him." The bastard clown responded. My eyes widened in fear. His crew behind me encouraged me.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" They all chanted. Looking into the raven haired prisoner's eyes, there was no fear. He stared to me, looking for my answer. Would I really kill him? _If I don't, they'll kill me… but if I do, then I'm just like them._

"Your hand is shaking." The boy smiled at me. I remained frozen in place. "A strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself to," His smile widened. "You lack the strength of that oath!"

"Strong oath. Wonder what that is… Is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirate's oath?" I retort to him. _Is he calling me weak? He's in no position to be calling me weak when I'm trying to save __**his**__ ass!_

"No, it's not." He began. "It's the idea of being strong enough to risk your life." I didn't know if I was impressed, or if I felt like scoffing at the idea. Before I could decide, another member of Buggy's crew was beside me. He had snatched the matchbox in a blink of an eye.

"Stop wasting time, kid. Here, let me show you how to light the cannon." I panicked. That boy was so young… So determined… And to let myself watch him die… It was unbearable. I formed my staff which remained on my thigh in three pieces, and bashed the man over the head. _Shit, I over did it_. The crew looked on in disbelieve and betrayal.

҉

"Nami! What's the meaning of this?"Buggy lashed out.

"I'm sorry!" Nami bowed in apology.

"What are you doing? Didn't you just save me?" I ask. This was one confusing girl.

"Of course not! I just got excited is all!" She responded, almost too quickly. She soon grew angry. "Pirates took the life of someone very precious to me! I hate pirates more than anything!" It all made sense now… her changes in mood, her seemingly bizarre actions… All because she ran into some bad people. Then, something _very _serious caught my eyes.

҉

"The fuse is still burning!" The boy yelled to me. "Crap! I'm gonna die!"

"Don't think you can defy me and get away so easily… Kill her flashily!" The captain roared. _Fuck… I blew it. I've got no choice then._ The lit fuse behind me, a group of angry pirates before me, whiny cries also behind me to put it out.

"Shit… The fuse." I mutter while swiping at the pirates without effect. I managed to block their attacks, at the loss of my weapon, and I turn and sprint for the fuse. I hold it tight with my hands, cutting the fire off from its oxygen supply, seeing the escaped smoke, I become more aware of the immense pain in my hands. The tools I needed to make the maps for my dream… put at risk for this boy. My life put at risk. _I guess more than pirates have a strong oath._ I awaited the attacks of the pirates behind me, only to hear the sound of metal meeting metal.

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl?" A man's voice speaks up.

"Zoro!" The caged boy piped up. I look over to see a green haired swordsman protecting me. _So this is your crew?_ He quickly defeated the attackers.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm okay."

"Thank goodness you found us! Get me out of this quick!" The raven haired boy again said. _ I need to learn his name so I can stop referring to him as 'boy' or 'boss'._

"You! Is this your idea of fun? First you get carried off by a giant bird, and then when I finally find you, you're in a cage? Stupid." The green haired swordsman scolded. Buggy's crew began to mutter the name 'Pirate Hunter Zoro' _was this the same guy? The member of his pirate crew was the famous pirate hunter Zoro? How the hell did he manage that?_

It didn't take long before Zoro and Buggy were in the midst of a fight. Zoro, to protect us, Buggy, to increase his bounty. _Maybe… not all pirates are the same after all._

The fight quickly ended with Zoro mercilessly cutting Buggy into four. _Oh my Oda! Maybe those two __**are**__ just as fierce as all other pirates!_ All the while, Buggy's crew began to laugh. _I've got a bad feeling about this._ While Zoro and his Captain tried to figure out how to get him out of the cage, the laughter grew.

Out of nowhere, Buggy's carcass reanimated, and his hand levitated and stabbed Zoro. _A Devil Fruit user, I thought those were myths! We need to get out of here!_ Buggy's body conjoined again, and he was completely unharmed.

Buggy commanded the death of us all, after a brief explanation of his 'Bara Bara no mi' and was about to leave when the boy just _had_ to insult his nose.

҉

The bastard had hurt my nakama, like hell was I gonna let him walk away. When he struck out at me with a knife, I caught it in my teeth. "I swear, I _will_ take you down." I grin. A glance over to the girl, and her face says it all. Amazement, admiration, concern. _She __**will**__ join my crew._ I confirmed to myself.

"Take me down?" The red nose laughed. "And how do you propose you'll do that? You're all going to die here!"

"Runaway Zoro!" I shout, a smirk on my face.

҉

"He came to save you and you're telling him to runaway? What about you!" I shout out, wondering whether he's brave, or just stupid.

"Ok." Was the swordsman's response. _Why are pirates so confusing! I have to figure out a way to escape!_ Before I realized what was happening, the cannon pointed at the caged boy was flipped by the green haired man to face the Buggy pirates.

"I need a light!" Zoro yelled over the screaming pirates. "Do it!"

"Hai! Hai!" I responded nervously while lighting a match. And within seconds, the Buggy pirates were blown away by their own weapon in a powerful burst.

"Now we can get away!" Zoro announced. "Who are you anyway?" He questioned me.

"I- I'm a thief."

"She" The boy said grinning. "Is our navigator!"

҉

"You're still on about that? Baka! How about you set your mind on other things, like getting yourself out of that cage!" She screamed at me. But, at the same time, I could see her worry for me.

"No, it's ok, just stay in the cage!" Zoro smiled as he lifted the cage, his guts actually squirting outwards from the pressure.

"Zoro! Your guts gonna pop out if you do it like that!" I yelled at him for his disregard of his own well being. He was my first mate, and I couldn't let him die here over my mess.

"If it wants to pop out, let it!" He yelled back. "Don't interfere by saying anything."

҉

_Why would he go this far? He was just a pirate, pirates aren't noble or heroic, they're the trash of the world! Or, at least, that's what __**I**__ thought._ As he walked over caring the inhuman load on his shoulder, I noticed a small flicker on the roof where we stood, running quickly to grab it, I notice it's the key. _It must been knocked from its owner! Now I can… Undo what I did._

҉

Together, Zoro and I escaped the Buggy pirates search part, but we hadn't been able to get me out of this cage, and Zoro had lost so much blood, he collapsed on the street. However, he happened to collapse right by this weird dog. It was pure white, aside from its scratches and scrapes that were all over its body, and it just sat there, and when I poked it to see if it was alive, the damn thing bit me. The only thought on my mind that didn't involve pain or escaping this cage was _where's Nami?_

I yelled at the dog, Zoro yelled at me, and we both lay down in exhaustion. "You two, what on earth are you doing? If you just lay in the middle of the street, Buggy will find you for sure!" I still don't know why, but the soft worrying tone in her voice, I really liked it.

"Hey, our Navigator!"

"Says who!" She yelled back. "I just came to repay my dept for saving my life back there."She flung a key towards me.

"You stole the key to the cage!" I happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was a really dumb thing to do, because I wasted my time on that, I couldn't swipe any of their treasure." She seemed to be defending herself for her kindness. _She must still hate me for being a pirate._

"This difficult escape is finally starting to pay off." Zoro huffed. And just as I reached out for the key, that dog came over and ate it. A look of dread swept over us all.

"YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW! THAT ISN"T FOOD! BAKA! BAKA!" I screamed out as I strangled the mutt.

"Oi, you people, don't do anything to Shushu!" A mysterious old man called out.

"Who are you, ossan?" Zoro asked.

"I am the village leader! Or in other words, the chief!" He told us happily, he had wrinkles in his forehead, medium length ruffled white hair, and he wore leather armor, glasses, and had a spear on his back.

After a brief explanation of our situation, The ossan took Zoro to his house for rest, even though he had insisted on taking him to the village doctor, Zoro, as stubborn as a bull, demanded only rest. The ossan then explained about Shushu, the brave dog who guarded his master's pet food store after his death, and defended it from the pirates. The store had become his treasure, I no longer held a grudge against the dog, I related to him and his dedication.

Suddenly, a roar erupted from the distance. "Wh-what's that roaring coming from?" Nami asked in fear.

"It's Mohji, the beast trainer! Run away!" And they both took off running for their lives.

"Hey, something's coming, give me the key already." I say with a huff to the dog.

A fuzzy man appeared around the corner, riding on a very large lion. "I am Buggy's crew member, Mohji, the Beast Trainer. Well it looks like your group has abandon you. And after all the work you went through to get away." He smirked down at me.

"Why are you wearing that stupid cap?" I ask referring to fuzzy patch that surrounded his face.

"Watch what you say! This is my hair idiot!" He yelled. "You, you're in the cage, so you have no idea how scary I am."

҉

_Coward, you left him to die._ The thought continuously went through my head as I watched from a corner with the village chief. "That guy- he wants to die, doesn't he?" I ask nervously as I watched him taunt the Beast Trainer.

"Idiot." The ossan confirmed.

We watched as the caged boy refused to tell him where Zoro was, and the giant lion crushed the solid steel cage. I was devastated, but when I saw he had safely gotten away, my heart skipped a beat, only to be crushed again when the lion swiped him away, and the boy crashed through a house. _This kid, why does he have this effect on me?_

҉

"Finally, I'm out of that cage, now I just have to get rid of those pirates, and make Nami my Navigator!" Suddenly, I hear gasps behind me, I turn to see the village chief and Nami gaping at me.

"You're still alive?"

"How the hell did you manage to survive!" Nami shouted at me.

"Can't I be alive?" I ask her, she didn't seem all that happy that I was ok.

"You just crashed through a house, and yet you're perfectly fine! It's just too weird!" She continued to yell.

"I don't care if it's weird." I retort.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The ossan asked. "Why are you fighting those pirates?"

"Because, a few moments ago I decided, I'm getting a map of the Grand Line, and a Navigator!" I glance over at Nami as I spoke. She stared at me indifferently, at least she no longer argued with the idea. "I'm going to see Zoro for a minute, that weird guy is looking for him." I announce, the ossan tried to stop me, but I ignored him.

On my way to see Zoro, I find that the pet food store was on fire, Shushu was barking at the inferno, as if it would help. I could only imagine his pain. I changed my course, and decided to kick that Mohji guy's ass.

҉

We tried to stop the boy from going out to get himself killed, but it was useless. When we returned to Shushu, his precious store was already a smoldering pile of rubble and ash. "This guy, that guy. Pirates are all the same." Looking at the destroyed store, that this dog alone protected for so long, washed away anything I felt for that kid. _Nothing can change the fact he's a pirate, it's only a matter of time till he's just like them._ "They crush everything that's precious to others!"

The boy returned. "Oh, Mr. Pirate, so you're still alive!" I yell in spite. "I was hoping that lion would have done you in by now!"

"Hey, what're you saying…" The village chief tried to stop me. He had to put me in a full nelson to prevent me from striking the life out of him then and there.

"Maybe I should kill you right here, before you go out and hurt innocent people just like this!" I desperately struggled against the hold. I wanted to end his life right there, simply because he was a pirate.

"You think you can hurt me?" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You wanna fight me you stupid pirate?" I yelled out even more angrily. Then, the last thing I thought would have happened was done right before my eyes. The boy placed the last box of dog food before Shushu. My struggling stopped, and I watched the scene before me in awe.

"Sorry, that's all I could bring back!" He sat alongside the dog. "The rest was either eaten or burned, if you could believe me." _He… Fought that lion and won, for that dog? _"It was admirable! You fought well… Well, I couldn't see it, but I have a good idea of what happened." The dog then took the box in his mouth, and walked away, only stopping once to woof at the boy. "Yeah! You be strong too!" He responded, as if he could communicate with animals.

I felt enormous guilt come over me. The village chief's grip was released, and for a while, I just stood there, feeling like the baka that I was. I approached the boy after what felt like an eternity. "I'm sorry for yelling at you!" I apologized. He looked at me like I was stupid.

Suddenly, his serious face was switched with a grin. "It's okay, you lost someone important to you because of pirates." He stood up. "You've been through a lot huh? You don't have to say anything." A very faint blush crossed my face at his forgiveness. _I was wrong about you. You're not like the other pirates._

Without warning, the ossan exploded in anger. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" He screamed. "It's so pathetic, Shushu and you kids are fighting the pirates, and yet, I the village chief just sit and watch as the village is terrorized!"

"Wait, calm down!" I beg him.

"To a real man, some fights are unavoidable, right, kid?" He shouted to the raven haired boy.

"That's right, ossan!" He confirmed. _Not helping!_

"Don't encourage him!" I shout out. The ossan proceeded to tell us the history of the village, ending in a declaration of a will to protect his village, his treasure, and face the pirates. Just as he finished, another one of those insanely strong cannons tore apart the chief's house.

҉

"Zoro was sleeping in there!" I shout out. "Zoro, are you still alive?" I called out to the cloud of dust that was once a house.

"Yeah, that was some wake-up call." He muttered angrily.

"What a relief! You're alive!" I cheered.

"And how exactly did you survive?" Our future Navigator questioned.

The chief exploded in another bout of anger, and prepared to face the pirates. "Hold it chief!" The orange haired girl held tightly to his vest, not allowing him to run off.

"Let me go kid!"

"Those people are dangerous! If you go, you'll be tossing your life away! It's reckless!" She scolded him.

"I'm well aware it's reckless!" He cried out. At that point, Nami released him, and he took off.

"He, was crying." She stated.

"I didn't see anything." I stated.

"For some reason, this is getting fun!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Shishishi, I agree!" I chuckled.

"How can you two still laugh?" The orange haired girl yelled at us.

"Don't worry, I like that ossan, I won't let him die!" I comfort her.

҉

"How can you be so calm? Where does all you confidence come from!" I demand at him.

"Our destination, is the Grand Line, and we're gonna steal that map back!" He announced. "Will you join us? You need the map too, and the treasure." He extended his hand.

"I'll never become a pirate." I assert. "We're not partners, we're just cooperating, to help each other achieve our goals." I slap his hand instead of shaking it. _If only you weren't a pirate._

We began to walk in the direction the ossan had taken off to, and Zoro followed. "You're going too? What about your injury!" I scold.

"It's all healed."

"Yeah right!" I retort.

"The worse injury is the one to my name, all that happened in my last fight was I got injured. So let's go." He said as he tied his bandanna to his head.

"Right! Let's go." Said the straw hat boy as he cracked his knuckles.

"You two are unbelievable." I state.

҉

When we finally caught up with the ossan, he was being strangled by one of the red nose's hands, and was being lifted up off the ground. All the while, Buggy stood atop the roof, too much of a coward to fight like a man. I took the hand, and removed it from the chief's neck. "I'm keeping my word! I'm here to take you down!" I shout out to the clown.

"So you come without a trace of fear by your own will? You Morons, you're all so dead!" The clown retorts.

"I don't mind if you guys fight, do whatever you want. I'm just here for the map and treasure!" Nami told us.

"Yeah, I know." I confirmed.

"All of you, what have you come here for?" The chief spoke up, "Stay out of my war!" He yelled. "I'm the one who needs to protect this village, don't interfere!" I then shut the man up, and saved his life.

҉

I couldn't believe my eyes when the straw hat boy smashed the chief's head into a nearby pole. It did the job, but did it have to be done so violently? "You… You idiot!" I yell in blind anger. "What the hell did you do that for? Why'd you do that to the Chief!" I knew he did the right thing, but the way he did it threw me through a loop.

"Because he'd get in the way!" The boy grinned.

"That was actually smart thinking, if you didn't do that, he'd just charge in recklessly. He's safer unconscious." Zoro mused.

"Don't do anything unnecessary!" I commanded.

"Hey! You huge, ugly, red, big, nose!" He roared out senselessly.

"Hey!" I argue, _didn't you hear what I just said?_

"Fire another special Buggy Ball!" Buggy roared again. The cannon was about to fire, and the boy simply stood his ground.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? You Idiot!" I cry out as I ran away.

"Oi! Luffy, dodge it!" Zoro shouted. _Luffy? Is that his name? _

"Do you think just because of a cannon ball," Luffy grinned. "I'll move even an inch?" Then, he took a deep breath. "Gomu Gomu no!" A _really_ deep breath. "Fuusen!" He inflated to a gigantic size, and reflect the cannonball! It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. The Buggy Pirate's base was destroyed, and reduced to scrap. I had fallen to my knees in shock.  
>"You could have said something sooner…" Zoro muttered in relief.<p>

"All right! We reduced their numbers! Shall we start?" He smirked

"What the hell are you!" I demanded. "Explain yourself! I don't understand any of this! Ever since you fought that lion, and came back alive, I've realized you aren't human, so what _are_ you!" I grew more frustrated every minute I was with him. "How did you just swell up like a balloon?

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!" He smirked.

"I caught the name!" I shouted. I seemed to do this a lot around him. Then, we heard chuckling.

"You're chatting, and making a lot of noise, as if you're not scared." Said Buggy, hiding behind two of his crew. "I'm so angry, that words fail me." He said as he dropped his smoking shields.

"Damn, I was unconscious." Muttered Mohji as he revived.

"So you're still alive." Said another of Buggy's crew who had hidden behind the lion. The two ensnared in an argument. Until the Beast Trainer noticed Luffy.

"Watch out for the straw hat kid captain! He's the one who beat me and Richie! He's eaten a devil fruit that's turned him into a rubber man!"

"A rubber man!" I turn to the straw hat boy, and watched him grab his cheeks, and stretch them inhumanly.

"Yep!" He said.

"Mohji, if you already knew that, why didn't you tell me!" He then threw his crew member towards us.

"Get out of the way!" Mohji yelled as he sailed through the air.

"You get out of the way!" Luffy grinned, before delivering a powerful kick to his jaw, and knocking him out again. "The fights started!"

I yelped as the unconscious Beast Trainer skidded towards me, and I jumped over him. _Wow, he is __**really**__ strong._

The other crew member identified himself as Cabiji, the commander of the Buggy Pirates, as he charged Luffy with his blade while riding a unicycle, only to be stopped by Zoro. The two began fighting, sword to sword.

Luffy noticed Zoro's wound continued to bleed. "Zoro, I don't think you should be fighting, go take a rest!" He ordered. Cabiji then breathed fire in Zoro's face, before delivering a swift kick to his wound. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. _Why are pirates so ruthless?_ Despite my covered ears, I still heard Zoro's cry of pain.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"What's the matter? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?" Cabiji taunted.

"You dirty bastard!" I yell out, giving up on ignoring the battle. "Attacking a wounded area!" With every attack Cabiji made, Zoro would block it, the pressure caused his wound to further bleed, and then Cabiji would go for another kick. "That bastard did it again!"

"A grown man rolling on the ground crying like a baby, pathetic!" Cabiji taunted. Your partner may have been able to tear us to pieces, but you, Pirate Hunter Zoro, made a grave mistake by making the Buggy Pirates your enemy." Zoro remained on the ground, gasping for air and clutching his wound.

"Fighting with that injury was too much from the start!" I complain, I turn to the straw hat boy. "Why are you watching all cool and stone-faced? Your crew member is going to die!"

"Roronoa Zoro! I'll see you in hell!" Cabiji called out as he went for the kill, but surprisingly, Zoro blocked it with ease.

"How annoying, do you find tearing up my wound to be fun?" Zoro asked. Then to everyone's surprise/horror, he cut his wound clean open with his own swords. I stifled my gasps with my hands, my eyes were wide as saucers. _These guys are suicidal!_ Zoro then huffed, ignoring his pain. "My goal is to be the world's greatest swordsman!" He announced. "Is this enough of a handicap for you? Now I'll demonstrate the difference between our levels!"

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed!

"Zoro, you're a fool." The enemy swordsman taunted.

The fight that ensued was unlike anything I've ever seen. I stood beside Luffy as I watched. For some reason, being near him gave me comfort, but even with it, it was all too gruesome for me, I wouldn't be able to take watching Zoro die, even if I didn't know him. Those two had grown on me, in an uncomfortable way. I decided with everyone distracted, now I could swipe the treasure, but before I had my chance to walk away, something forced me to stay. _What if he gets worried?_ I didn't know why I cared, but my body refused to respond unless I told him where I was going.

"Hey." I place my hand on his shoulder, prying his attention away from his first mates fight. "Behind that destroyed building is the warehouse where they keep their treasure." I inform him. "The map of the grand line is probably still with Buggy. All of the pirates are unconscious, so I'm going to go take their treasure, and escape. Whether you guys win or not doesn't matter to me…" I shrug. "But if you manage to get that map, I'll team up with you again, and navigate you where you need to go." I then turned away and took off. "I'm leaving now, so good luck!" And I ran away. I hear him say 'thanks' before I moved out of earshot. "Don't lose Luffy."

҉

Watching my first mate, was one of the most exhilarating, and suspenseful moments of my life. Watching him fight the acrobat, and disregard all of his 'tricks' until he made a huge jumping attack, which was dodged, though, only because I stopped Buggy from grabbing Zoro's leg. "Don't intervene with Zoro's fight!" I had smirked. Zoro had put his pride, his life on the line, and I wasn't going to allow anyone to treat that lightly.

It didn't take long after that for Zoro to finish it, as Cabiji fell to the ground, bleeding, he muttered. "Taken down… by a common thief… so shameful!" But what Zoro said next, was really one of my proudest moments.

"I'm not a common thief…" He said as he undid his bandanna from his head. "I'm a pirate!" He announced as he fell, exhausted. "Luffy… I'm gonna sleep." He huffed as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, you sleep. I can finish this off." I say, preparing to fight. _I have to get that map, or Nami won't join us._

҉

I was going to the ware house, but I just couldn't leave for some reason… So I opted to watch the fight, Zoro had one not long after I left, and then the straw hat boy faced off against Buggy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The way Luffy stretched his arms and made himself quickly move from one place to the next, avoiding knifes, it was incredible. When he went on the offensive, Buggy would cause his body to split up, and get out unharmed. "How is this even possible?" I ask under my breath. "It feels like I'm dreaming."

When Buggy shot out his arm to stab Luffy with a handful of knives, Luffy caught it, only for it to detach again and cut into his face. I gasped in shock as I saw the deep cut, and the blood trickling down his cheek. But that's not what he was worried about. "You bastard." He growled.

"What? Are you pissed that I scarred your face?" The clown chuckled.

"How dare you mess up my hat!" He yelled out in anger. There was a small knick in the rim of the straw. _That's right._ I think to myself. _ That hat is everything to him. _ For some reason, my heart sank at the thought. "I'll never forgive anyone who messes with this hat! It's my treasure!" _Maybe… I can fix it for him? He's always so calm about everything, even putting his life on the line. For a guy like him to be this angry over that hat… It really must be important to him. _

Luffy was busy being pissed off, he didn't notice the floating hand behind him, I was going to warn him… but I was too late to stop anything.

"If that hat is so precious, then protect it properly!" Buggy shouted out as he stabbed through the straw, ruining the hat. His hand returned to him, and he taunted Luffy further. I saw the raven haired boy's eyes, full of shock, and horror. I felt disappointed, in myself for being so useless right then. I watched as Luffy charged him, yelling about named Shanks. Buggy popped his head off in anticipation of a punch, only to be hit in the gut.

Luffy began to angrily assault the clown. Buggy attempted to separate himself, but the boy quickly smashed the clowns head back down. It seemed that everything was under control, but I noticed in the rubble, some of the Buggy pirates were recovering, but remaining still with fear. _What if they head for the warehouse?_ "I got so fascinated with watching!" I cursed to myself. "I've got to get the treasure from the warehouse and get out of here!"

҉

I had just finished listening to Buggy rant about how much he hated shanks for saving his life, weirdo, but then, while he was floating above me in the sky, he noticed Nami creeping around with a large bag of treasure. "Whoever steals my treasure, no matter who it is, I never leave the alive!" He screeched as his upper torso flew towards her, knives in hand. Nami was frozen in fear, like a dear looking into some lights.

_Nami!_ I had to think fast, no way was he going to hurt my Navigator! "Put down my treasure! I'll send you into the next world, Nami, you thief!" the red nose yelled.

"I'm not giving you back a single thing!" Nami cried out in fear. She flinched waiting for the attack, but it never came, I had kicked the clown right in his crotch, forcing him to stop in his pursuit. Buggy dropped from the sky, paralyzed in pain.

҉

I looked over in shock, there was Luffy, having placed his foot very roughly into Buggy's reproductive system. _I was saved… by a pirate?_ "Your opponent, is still me!" He smirked.

"I'm alive." I breathed in relief, I couldn't die yet… I had so much left to do.

"Oi, Nami! Put the treasure down and run somewhere safer! He's just going to chase you otherwise!" Luffy ordered. I appreciated his concern… oddly. But I wasn't ready to stoop to the command of another pirate.

"Put the treasure down and go? I don't want to! Why should I leave behind my treasure!" I yelled sternly.

"Y-your treasure?" Buggy painfully grunted.

"Of course!" I yell with a fist raised. "I'm a pirate treasure thief! Since I just stole this from you, I'm now claiming that this treasure belongs to me!" In retrospect, that wasn't the time or place to go into a rant before a wanted man, but I couldn't help myself.

From across the street, I hear the raven haired boy. "Ah! I see!" I he claimed, placing his fist in his hand to further express his understanding. It was kinda adorable, in its own simple minded way.

"What nonsense! That treasure is mine! Just because you stole it doesn't make it yours! How the hell were you brought up?" Buggy yelled.

"Taking a lecture from a bad guy? Now that's nonsense!" I laugh as I clutched my bag full of gold gleefully tighter. "I'm not so low as to take advice from a pirate!" I smile with my tongue sticking out for emphasis

"Are you prepared for the consequences, Nami?" The clown growled. Luffy tilted his head. "Bara Bara,"

"What?" Luffy exclaimed when all of Buggy's body began to float and split.

"Festival!" He laughed, seeing as all of his body with knives had begun to lurch for me. I flinch in anticipation again, and cry out, almost in helplessness.

҉

"Try to protect your nakama now kid!" Buggy laughed at me as he began his attack.

"Damn!" I seethed, I had to protect her, she was my Navigator. I noticed something, his feet couldn't fly. I immediately lunge for it.

"Give back my treasure!" I heard the red nose yell.

"No!" Nami cried, as she took off running. _I have to do something. _I tried to tickle the foot, smash it, pinch it, but nothing was working. He continued to chase her. Eventually, he turned to me.

"Stop that, idiot!"

Nami took the opportunity to strike. "The one who should stop…" She took a hefty swing of her heavy treasure bag. "Is **you!**" And she brought down all of that heavy gold right on to his head. Unfortunately, the damn clown grabbed onto the bag, and wouldn't let go.

"The treasure, has been returned!" He chuckled. Nami's face filled with dread.

"Let go!" She struggled.

"The one who should let go," The red nose said dauntingly. "Is **you**" He bit down onto the bag, and with a knife in each hand, he let go, and prepared to strike at Nami, I made a dead sprint for her. _I won't let you hurt her!_

"I'll say it again!" I roar. "Your opponent is me!" I smashed the clowns face between my kick, and Nami's bag of gold. Nami was thrown off from the force of it all, but at least she wasn't hurt. All of Buggy's body parts dropped onto the ground, knocked out just like the head. "That kick, was for the village chief!" I smirked. _And for my Navigator._

҉

As soon as the clowns body parts dropped, I heard it, the clank of metal, looking behind me, were two hands clutching knives. _He saved my life… again. _"Thank you." The words came out of my mouth on their own, it was the first time I had ever sincerely thanked a pirate. "Thanks to you, I'm still alive."

He just grinned back at me. "Don't mention it!" He looked around for something. "Ah! The map!" He grinned, finding it on Buggy's person.

"Ah! My treasures been scattered everywhere!" I complained.

"Finally, I got a map of the grand line!" He said excitedly. _Somehow, I knew you would._ For some reason I couldn't explain, I was happy he found the map, so we could team up again.

"Wait Gomu Gomu kid…" Came an eerily familiar voice.

"Hmm, your still conscious?" He mused.

"Your gonna pay for that! Bara Bara assemble!" I had to be fast, really fast. It thankfully took only a couple of seconds, but with the rope that had held the bag together, I tied up his limbs. When Buggy assembled, he looked like a midget. "Wah!" He screamed.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these," I brought his attention to me, with one leg standing on the bundle of body parts. "Would you?" I asked sweetly.

I heard Luffy laugh. "A thief certainly has some neat skills, leave the rest to me!" He stretched his arms far back.

"No, don't!" The small clown cried.

"Get lost, Buggy!" He grinned. "Gomu Gomu no… Bazooka!" He yelled, bringing his arms forward in a powerful attack, causing the clown to fly far away, where we would most likely never see him again. "Shishishi! Victory!" He turned to me with a large grin. "Your gonna join my crew as the Navigator now, like you promised?" He asked.

"H- I'm just cooperating with you while it serves my purpose! Remember that!" I couldn't believe I almost said hai, what the hell was with this kid's charisma? "It looks like if I stick with you, I'll be able to make a lot of money!" I cheered. "This bag only has the highest of quality treasure! It's easily worth at least 10 million berri!" I hugged it as if it were the world's fluffiest teddy bear. "I divided it into two bags, so you carry half, it really is a lot of treasure."

I saw him walk over to his hat, and looked at it sadly.

"That hat… It's really precious to you, right?" I asked him, knowing full well his answer.

"Yeah, but it's all right… I can still wear it at least!" He said as he tugged it on to his head. He then walked over to Pirate Hunter Zoro. "Oi, Zoro! Get up!" He gave his crew member a gentle pat on the back. "Let's go!"

"Mm? Luffy, did you finish the fight?" He asked.

"Yep, and we got some treasure, a map of the Grand Line, and a Navigator!" He said with a large grin.

"Ugh, I don't think I can stand." He muttered.

"Of course not! If two can still walk, then you're not human!" I exclaimed

"Why'd you include me?" He asked.

"Because you're the least human out of us all!" I shouted. Luffy decided to wake up the chief, who had remained unconscious on the ground. But before he had a chance, the villagers appeared. Everything was going smoothly, until they saw the chief lying on the ground unconscious, and doofus had to open his fat mouth and tell them that **he **did it, and continued to tell them **we're **pirates.

"_**BAKA!**_" I screeched loader than I ever had before.

"It's the truth though" The straw hat boy pouted. Zoro just sat there and laughed. I wanted to continue our argument, but we had to run at that moment. Luffy scooped up Zoro and we made a sprint for it.

"Baka, why'd you have to make everything worse?" I asked him holding on to my treasure for dear life.

"This is a good village!" He stated simply.

"What?" I asked him, significantly cooled off at his logic.

"For the chief, for just _one _person, all these people are getting mad. They'd come after us no matter what we would have said!" He grinned.

Just when it seemed like the villagers were gonna catch us, Shushu the dog guarded the path, and didn't allow anyone passed him. I looked to Luffy. Something about him made him different from all other pirates. It seemed like he could make a friend or enemy out of anyone, absolutely anyone, almost on the drop of a hat. From the beginning, she wanted to team up with him, even with her utmost hate for pirates, she still wanted to be around him. His effect on others was so intense, it was indescribable.

We reached the port, finally. "I was getting pretty worried, thanks to Shushu, we got away." I huffed, looking over to Luffy, he still held Zoro, and the bag of treasure I had asked him to carry.

"Is this your ship? I envy you!" He grinned looking at the boat I had stolen from a couple of Buggy's goons.

"Not really, I just stole it from some pirates." I told him, suddenly a voice emitted from the ship.

"We've been waiting for you, thief!" Yelled the pirates from whom I had stolen the ship. They had acted tough, and looked like they were about to start a fight, until Zoro lifted his head. Then they ran off like cowards. _Together, with these two… It's almost like being untouchable. _I didn't mind being with this odd pirate duo, not at all.

҉

We had unfurled our sails, and prepared to set off to sea. I noticed something that annoyed me. "Hey, your sail has the mark of that Buggy guy!"

"Well, of course it does, I stole it from his men, we can erase it later." She told me.

"I still have a ton to say to you!" A voice huffed from the town, we all looked to see the chief panting before us. "Stop right there morons!"

"Chief!" I acknowledge.

"I'm sorry! I owe you kids!" He called out to us, tears streaming down his smiling face. We all smiled back to him.

"Don't worry about it!" Nami called out.

"Yeah, just live out happy lives!" I add on. We share a glance. It's been a hell of a day, but now I've got a new nakama at the end of it, so I'm happy. We sailed off into the calm sea.

Unfortunately the calm couldn't last forever.

҉

This all would've gone smoothly if he wasn't such an idiot. After all we did, he pulled that stunt. "What do you mean you left the treasure! I gave you half to _carry_, not to have! That was 5 thousand berri!"

"You told me half of the village had been destroyed, they need money for that." He replied, his eyes said he was sorry, but his voice was firm.

"That was _my_ treasure!" I screamed. He was the most noble person she ever met, but Oda damnit, I needed that money! I grabbed his head, and attempted to drown him.

"Nami! Stop I can't swim! I'm sorry! If you want it that bad, then go take it back!" He screamed.

"I can't after what you did! Just never do that again!" Zoro laughed at the scene. Luffy pouted, and I felt myself cool down. "Baka" I smiled, and began to chuckle myself.

"You're laughing!" Luffy seethed.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I hit him over the head.

"It doesn't hurt" He smiled. We sailed towards the next island on the map, it had a small village in it, so maybe we could get supplies there. I looked to the tattered hat on his head.

"Luffy, can I see your hat?" I asked him softly. He gave me a suspicious look.

"What're you gonna do? Throw it overboard? I said I was sorry!"

For some reason, his words tore my insides up, but I remained calm. "I- I just want to see if I can fix it." I said softly. He looked at the sincerity in my eyes, and after quietly debating with himself, he handed it over. I understood that this hat meant everything to him, for him to trust me with it, was very moving. I took out a needle and thread, and worked as carefully as possible looking up to ensure we were still on course. When I was done, I looked at it. _I hope he likes it._

҉

Nami had been working on my hat very carefully, I watched it patently, I had to make sure that nothing bad happened to it. She eventually handed it back from her ship. "Luffy, it's done." She said softly.

I took it from her, "It's fixed!" I shouted out in joy and stared at the top happily. "Wow! It's just like new!" I said poking the stitching.

"It's only a temporary fix, but as long as you don't treat too roughly-" She stopped as my prodding finger poked a hole in the stitching. "What did I just tell you?" She yelled angry. She stabbed me with her sewing needle.

"Ah! That hurts damnit! Stop sticking me with your needle!" I cried out in pain.

"What? It's the only way I can hurt you!" She retorted.

After a second of consideration. "You're right!" I announced. I looked back to my hat. "Ah! I'm sorry Nami! I won't do it again, I promise. Please fix it!" I begged. She looked at me, and her cold stare softened, as she reached out her hand for it again. "Thank you, Nami." I smiled softly.

"No problem, captain." She said with a light blush. I didn't know why she did that, was she sick? _We need to find a doctor_. I note to myself. _I want to keep all of my nakama safe._

҉

"Wow, the first day we met, it was just… so…long ago" Nami muttered. "I haven't thought about that day in a long time."

"I think about it all the time." I said as I lightly stroked her long hair. I pulled Shank's hat off of my head and put it in front of her. "You can still see the stitching…" I showed her that her handiwork had maintained over the years. "I'll always be grateful for that."

"Luffy," my beautiful Navigator said. "What did we do next?" She asked like she was a little child listening to a bedtime story, even though she full well knew all about this story.

"Next, we had to…" I started.

_Find our home_

_(AN)  
><em>Don't pretend like I didn't warn you about longer chapters! XD So, this should hopefully keep you all satisfied for a while. I think I'll update my one shots before this again. I've got two ideas on mind, one's a crack fic (Even more than Don't Question Oda) And one more awkward romantic one. The second one, the plot's been done before, just not quite the way I'm planning on doing it. But what do you care for originality? This is Fanfiction, and plenty of people didn't enjoy me writing an AU one piece fic, however, I can't thank the people who did enjoy that story enough.

So, Happy birthday Yasa! I hope today was/is everything you wanted it to be, and more!  
>You're friend, Inferno 54<p> 


	3. Find Our Home

(A.N) Well, I really was hoping I'd be able to post sooner than this, but that didn't happen =\ Ah well, I promised I'd update in January. Reasons for this delay include, but are not limited to:  
>Working extra hous do to increased business,<br>Learning the german language. proving to not be the simplest thing.  
>I had a mental breakdown halfway through the month in the form of a large depression attack. Thanks to Yasaonna, Yukaoneechan, Nekked, Shadowonthewall6, and my other real life friends for helping me sort that out.<br>I had a very special occasion to prepare for with my significant other, which required a lot of time, money, and practice, the end result however, was Odadamn fantastic!  
>And most recently, I had a computer crash that completely wiped out ALL my files. So that was fun... The computer lives, but it's kinda broken... Doesn't like to save things, and would be incredibly expensive to fix... And seeing what I had just done in the thing above this... Well... My funds are a bit dry... However, I will attempt to continue making fics in the time being.<p>

So, here's another LONG chapter. Maybe not as descriptive. I cut out a good deal of the Luffy vs. Kuro fight scene, as well it seems really rushed in the beginning, but the beginning is filler, so who gives a damn? I'll have to ask you all about a few things, as I'm trying to set some stuff up, and I want to know my readers opinions. Until then, please enjoy.

As always, this is dedicated to Yasaonna, and One Piece and it's characters are properties of the almighty deity Eiichiro Oda. I make no money off of this, and the only way I will is if you all start sending me money...Please don't, because then I'll have to convert it and sen d it Oda in japan, and the shipping costs would have to come out of my pocket... So, sending me money makes me lose money.  
>Enough drabbling, just read the chapter...<p>

҉Our History҉

Chapter 3, Find Our Home.

He was unlike anyone I had ever met before. On our way to a small village on a nearby island, Luffy had commanded that we search another island close by for treasure, and food. We docked, and Zoro remained with the ship, as he needed to rest to heal his wounds. There we had found an array of strange animals, and a voice emitting from the forest. The voice called itself the forest guardian. When Luffy didn't heed its warning, a bullet was fired from somewhere in the wilderness. I had flinched, and covered my ears in fear. I looked over to see Luffy's horror stricken face, and I swore he was going to die.

_Not yet Luffy, you can't die on me now! _ A voice within me had cried. But a look at his body had calmed me. The bulled had tried to lodge itself in his chest, but it was inevitably going to bounce off. I finch again as his body returns to normal, firing the bullet back. _Thank Oda you're ok. _This voice in my head that had mysteriously appeared when I met this boy was seriously driving me crazy. I noticed pressure on my chest, and I look to see my own hand clutching onto my shirt for dear life. "That was scary." I mutter. "So bullets don't hurt you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I enjoy being shot either." His breathing was quick, and angry.

We eventually had figured out what had happened, there was a weird man stuck in a treasure chest named Gaimon, who had been trapped 20 years ago while treasure hunting with a pirate crew. He found treasure chests on top of the islands mountain, and in his surprise, fell off and got trapped in an empty chest below. His crew had abandoned him, and he remained stuck on the island, protecting the treasure that was rightfully his, and the animals that had befriended him.

The right thing to do was evident, seeing as how Gaimon could no longer climb, Luffy went to retrieve the treasure himself. _What a great guy._ I swear this voice is driving me insane. Gaimon was beside himself in happiness. But, to my surprise, when Luffy got to the top, and said he'd found all 5 treasure chests, Gaimon asked him to drop them down, and he refused. "What the hell are you saying? Stop joking around and drop the treasure!" I shouted in shock. To my own surprise, I was nearly crying. _Was everything before this an act?_

"Don't wanna!" He called down to me.

"If you aren't going to drop the treasure, don't bother coming back down!" I couldn't believe that he was doing this, I hardly knew him, and yet, it felt like he was betraying my trust.

"Forget about it…" Gaimon shrugged it off. "It's ok if he doesn't want to bring them down.

"How can you say that!" I yell. "It's your treasure that you spent 20 years guarding!"

"Straw-hat… You're… a great guy!" Gaimon cried in… Happiness? Now I was dumbfounded.

"How can you say that!" I screech.

"I've always known it's a possibility, but I tried not to think about it too much… The chests…" Gaimon's happiness was fading into misery. "They're all empty, aren't they?"

I gasped, and my hand flies to my chest again, gripping at the weight of guilt. _Every time I try to force myself into seeing you as a bad person… You do this._

"Yeah… They're all empty." He confirmed. And just when it seemed that Gaimon was going to collapse in sorrow… Luffy began to… laugh? "Don't be disappointed ossan! It's really good that we came around! Another 30 years, and you might've been dead!" He said cheerily. _You always do the right thing… In the last way anyone expects you to._

"Luffy…" I say under my breath. Soon, Luffy had invited Gaimon into the crew, which he had refused. He had another treasure on the island… The strange animals. So,after a goodbye, we left to join zoro on our ships once again, and we continued sailing to the island we initially planned. On our way, I notice Zoro was still asleep. "Luffy?" I ask gently, to get his attention.

"Un?" He returned.

"You're a great guy, you know that?" I say softly.

He chuckled. "Shishishi! Thanks, Nami!" He grinned as we continued to sail.

҉

"Wow! There really is an island here!" I say in surprise as we arrived.

"What did you expect? All we had to do was follow the map!" Nami looked slightly agitated. _Does she think I doubted her skills as a Navigator? _

"You said there's a village here, right?" I asked her.

Her face softened. "Uh huh! Looks like there's a small one just ahead." She smiled as she looked to the map.

Zoro stretched his muscles as he exited the boat, and stood with us on the beach. "Been a long time since I last stood on solid ground!"

"Well, duh, you were sleeping on the last island we went to!" I told him.

"By the way, I noticed a moment ago, but what are _they_ doing over there." Zoro pointed to a group of kids, one teenager and bunch of younger ones. I smiled, seeing at how skilled my first mate was.

"I am the great Pirate fleet commander who protects this village!" The long nosed teen said, standing alone now that his group seems to have fled. "I am also known as the great 'Captain Usopp'!" He claimed heartily. "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 8,000 followers won't take it lightly!" The boy had a long nose, curly black hair, which was covered partially by a bandanna, he wore brown overalls, which showed off his lean, athletic figure, and he looked to be an excellent runner.

"You're lying." Nami stated simply. I looked to her, confused as to why she would claim something like that. Usopp immediately flinched.

"Ahh! I've been caught!" He screeched.

"You just admitted to it." She sweat dropped. I smiled at my Navigator's intelligence. _I've got a great crew._ I began to laugh when Usopp began to freak out.

"You're a funny guy!" I continued to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me! I have a high self esteem, so everyone calls me 'Honorable Usopp'!" He said convectively.

҉

Soon, Usopp had led us to a tavern in town. "You're looking for nakama?" He asked.

"Yep, nakama, a big ship, and supplies. Right Nami?" He smiled to me as he continued to eat. I tried to hide my light blush by sipping at my coffee.

"Sounds like a big adventure!" Usopp smiled. "Well, I know where you can get a ship, it's not a huge one, but it'll get you by."

"Where?" I asked.

"Well, in this village, there's a mansion, and the ship belongs to the mansions owner." His smile was becoming a serious pout. "While she's the owner, she's actually just a sickly teenage girl,"

"Eh? How can someone like that be the owner of a mansion?" I wondered aloud.

"Obasan! More meat please!" Luffy asked holding his plate up, mouth still full of his last serving.

"And some more sake!" Zoro added.

"Are you even listening?" Usopp seethed.

"Please continue." I said to the long nosed boy.

"It happened about a year ago… Her parents died of a sickness, and left her a huge inheritance, the mansion, and a dozen servants." Usopp leaned back in his chair, brows furrowed in though. "Even the rich… Aren't exempt from sorrow."

"Never mind." I sighed in defeat. "Let's forget all about searching for a ship here, we can try for one on the next island."

"Alright, we're not in any hurry anyway!" Luffy grinned. "Let's buy some more meat for supply!"

"Oh, and you guys said you were looking for nakama?" Usopp asked.

"Un, know anyone who would want to join us?" Luffy replied.

"I'm your man! I'll be your captain!" He smiled.

"Never mind." We all hung our heads. _We already have a great captain._

҉

We were quietly enjoying the end of our meal, when the group of younger kids from earlier barged in. "The Usopp pirates, are here!" They all yelled.

"What?" Nami looked questioningly to them.

"I don't know." I said, sipping my coffee.

"The captain isn't here…" The tallest one said. He wore a bandanna, and his hair covered his eyes.

"It can't be… That he's been eaten up!" Said the shortest one, who wore large square glasses.

"What did you do to our captain?" Demanded the middle one.

"Give him back!" The short one added.

I smirked, and decided to mess with the kids. "Mmm, that was some good meat!" I sighed as I patted my stomach.

"Meat?" They all gasped. "He… He ate the captain!" They all shrieked in horror. I look to see Nami chuckling cutely.

"Your captain…" Zoro muttered.

"Wh-what did you do!" They demanded.

"We just…" Zoro smirked. "Ate him!" The kids all shrieked in terror, and turned to Nami.

"Ogress!" They all cried running away.

"Why're looking at me!" She seethed. "Why did you tell them such weird things!" She screamed at Zoro. I couldn't help but laugh. _I'll never replace my nakama._ I decided. _They're going to stay with me forever._

҉

The kids eventually came back, and we explained what happened. They told us he headed off to the mansion, to cheer up the girl with his tall tales. "Wow, what a great guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So to raise her spirits, he's been going over to her for a year to tell her stories?" I asked.

"Yup!" They cheered.

"So that means that the lady is feeling better now, right?" Luffy asked.

"Hai!"

"Then it's settled! We're going to ask her for a ship!" He yelled out, standing up.

"I told you to forget it!" I yelled back. I couldn't stop him though. I was learning something about him, that once he set his eye on something, he would go to any length for it. Whether it is One Piece, a ship, or me. I Quickly tried to erase the last thought from my mind, but I couldn't. Remembering how he fought buggy to get that map, so I would join him. There were other reasons, but _I _was one of them.

"Good afternoon, please give us a ship." Luffy practiced to himself as we stood in front of the gate to the mansion. We had no choice but to go with him, we had to keep him out of trouble… Yet, that seemed impossible. Luffy climbed the gate, and we followed him.

The kids led us to Usopp, who was sitting before the woman's window, telling her some sort of tall tale. "Captain!" They all called to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his crew.

"We brought this guy here!" They all pointed to Luffy.

"Who's that?" A pale woman, with very smooth blonde hair looked from her window.

"Oh, so you must be the mistress of the mansion?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

"These guys travelled from afar, hearing of my great reputation, to join the Usopp pirates!" The long nosed boy slung an arm over Luffy's shoulder.

"Yeah!" The raven haired boy agreed. "Wait, no that's not right." Luffy furrowed his brows in realization. "We came here with a request."

"A request?" The girl asked. "Of me?"

"Un! We need a ship!" Luffy didn't get to talk further, as a servant had interrupted.

"What are you doing here!" Yelled a butler. "You can't just bust into this mansion!" He had slick, short, black hair. He was dressed in a suit which had 2 gold symbols that vaguely resembled poop.

Usopp could be heard sighing in irritation. "Klahador…" The blonde girl muttered.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"Klahador, these people are-" The butler interrupted the girl with the wave of a hand.

"No need to explain, I'll question you later." He turned to us. "Please leave! Or is there something you need to say?"

"I want a ship!" Luffy smiled.

"No way." Klahador said in a bored monotone, not even taking a second of consideration. He then turned to the long nosed boy who was attempting to sneak away. "And you… Are you Usopp?" Without an answer he continued. "I've heard rumors about you. The villagers speak of you all the time." He smirked coldly.

"Oh, hai, you can call me 'Captain Usopp', everyone calls me that." Usopp posed as if he were confident, when he was nervous as hell not 2 minutes ago.

"The guards always talk about you lurking outside the gates, what do you want?" He spoke coldly, lifting his glasses with his palms in what was oddly frightening for some strange reason.

Usopp's nervous nature returned. "Err… I heard there was a monstrous mole here in the mansion, I've been hunting it." He lied quickly, but somewhat weakly.

"Heh, I can see you that you're a good liar!"

"What!" Usopp growled.

"I've heard about your father as well." He smirked. Usopp was growing angrier by the second. "You're the son of a filthy pirate! I'm not surprised you turned out this way, but you better stay away from mistress Kaya!"

"Your dad is a pirate?" Luffy mused in what seemed to be a revelation, but I was too focused on what was unfolding before us.

"Did you say filthy?" Usopp seethed.

"You and mistress Kaya are from two completely different worlds. What're you after? Is it money? Name your price." Klahador stated deadly serious in a cold fashion. Looking to the blonde girl, Kaya, her face was filled with dread, on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, her face contorted in anger, "Stop it Klahador! Apologize to Usopp-san at once!"

"Mistress Kaya, there is no reason to apologize to this uncivilized person. I am simply stating the truth." He shrugged. Turning back to the tan boy, he continued his list of indirect assaults. "I feel bad for you actually, you must hate your dad. He's just a no good treasure hunter that abandoned his family and village, after all!" With every word that left his lips, the more I began to hate him.

"Klahador!" Kaya screamed out.

"Don't talk about my father." Usopp growled fiercely.

"Why are you getting all worked up? You aren't very smart are you? You should have just lied and denied it all." Klahador smiled cockily, pushing up his glasses again.

"**Shut up!**" Usopp roared as he delivered a punch strong enough to knock Klahador off his feet. Looking around, I see several reactions, Kaya is gaping, a hand over her mouth in shock and horror, Luffy and Zoro, like me are indifferent. _If he hadn't, I would've_.

"Captain!" The kids screamed in shock.

"Do you see Kaya? He's so violent! Like father like son!" Klahador feigned hurt, yet he continued to provoke Usopp.

"**Shut up!**" Usopp roared again, not as loudly as before, but he was still obviously pissed. "I'm proud he was pirate! My dad is a brave warrior of the sea!" He screeched. "I do lie, but one thing I'll never lie about… Is having pirates blood in my veins! I'm the son of a pirate!"

"Now I remember…" Luffy continued in some sort of revelation.

"Captain…" The kids grew silent at the showing of their captain's true nature.

"Pirates being brave warriors of the sea? Don't make me laugh." The butler chuckled. "But it's undeniable that you're the spawn of a barbarian like your father." Usopp looked in shock. "Whenever you're upset, your first instinct is violence." He chuckled ore as he stood up. "Besides, the only reason you wish to be so close to Kaya is because of her money."

"What did you say?" The curly haired boy steamed.

"Enough of this explanation! You are the son of a pirate! That's all the reason I need!" He screamed out.

Usopp grabbed the butler by the collar, and reared his fist back. "Don't you dare insult my father." He growled.

"**Stop!** Usopp-san, don't hurt him!" Kaya called out. "Klahador isn't a bad person." She began to cry. "He's only being hard on you, because he's worried about me." She barely choked out.

"Get out of here." Klahador slapped away the hand on his collar. "This is no place for a savage like you. Never come near here again!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me to leave." Usopp stated coldly as he walked away. "I won't ever come back to this house again!" He yelled.

"Captain." The middle boy muttered.

"Usopp-san." Kaya was on the verge of tears again.

"You baka! The captain isn't like that!" Yelled the taller kid.

"You're stupid!" Said the middle.

"Very stupid!" added the smallest.

"Baka!" Luffy yelled.

"It's none of your business!" Zoro knuckled him in the head.

Zoro and I restrained the aggravated boys, and dragged them away. "Leave! All of you!" The butler yelled. Looking to Luffy, and his anger at someone he didn't know for his attack on an innocent guy… my heart beat faster at the thought of it.

҉

I approached Usopp, who was staring blankly at the sea in concentration on a high point of the island. I climbed the tree, and hung down from the branch above him by feet when he failed to notice my presence. "Hey! You're here!" I smiled.

"Ah! You! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He screamed in surprise.

"So, your father is Yasopp, right?" I asked as I landed on my hands.

"Huh?" He looked to me in shock. "How did you know?" I told him all about his dad when I met him on Shank's crew. Shanks is my Idol, the man who inspired me to become a pirate. I've waited 10 years to become a pirate, and now, I needed to become great, so I can return his hat. During our conversation that drifted from how great Usopp's dad is, to how much we hated that butler, something grabbed our attention.

"Are you ever going to see that girl again?" I asked him. That girl, Kaya seemed to be very important to him, like how Nami was important to me.

"Maybe… If that Klahador guy apologizes." He grunted.

"_That_ guy?" I asked, pointing below us, where the butler stood.

"Yeah that's him." Usopp remarked. "Wait! What's _he _doing here!" he screeched. We immediately grew quiet, and listened to his conversation with some strange man. It started off innocently enough… but quickly grew sinister.

"You've planned everything, right?" Asked Klahador asked.

"Yes, we can begin at anytime." Said the strange man, dressed all in purple, and wearing heart shaped sunglasses, and had long white hair, and some really strange beard. "The plan to murder the mansions owner." My eyes widen in shock. _They're going to kill her?_

"Don't say murder, Jango. I think it's too strong of a word." Klahador mused.

"Right, I should say accident, right, captain Kuro?" Jango replied.

"Stop calling me that, I abandoned that name 3 years ago, you're the captain now." Kuro stated with a cold stare.

"What's going on?" I asked Usopp.

"That's what I wanna know, wait, I think I've heard the name Kuro before…" Usopp thought for a moment. He explained to me that Captain Kuro used to be a famous pirate, but was executed by marines 3 years ago. We continued to listen as the duo very conveniently explained the situation, and how they got there. The gist of it all was that Kuro was bad. He faked his own death, posed as a faithful caretaker for three years to gain the trust of the village, now, he's allowing his old crew to ransack the village, make Kaya write her will and leave everything to Klahador, before killing her.

"This is starting to smell fishy." I mutter.

"Of course it is! We're dealing with some very bad pirates!" Usopp shouted "Their goal is to kill Kaya, and invade the village." He said gravely. "This is terrible, completely terrible!" He whined. I stood up.

"Hey you! Don't kill that girl!" I shouted down to them. _She's done nothing wrong._

"Baka! Get down or we'll be killed!" Usopp tugged at my body.

"Oh, it's Usopp." Kuro muttered.

"Ah! They see me too!" Usopp began to freak out.

"So, hear anything interesting?" Kuro said in a low, dark tone. Usopp immediately began to deny everything.

"We heard everything!" I announced. I wasn't good at lying, so I often chose to tell the truth.

"Oi!" Usopp slapped my chest, eye's practically bugging from his head.

"We've been found out." Jango muttered. "Look at this ring, when I say Jango, you'll become sleepy." He said as he pulled out a sharp ring attached to a string.

"What's that? I ask, staring at the strange object.

"Some sort of flying weapon, we'll be killed!" the long nosed boy continued to whine.

"One…Two…" Jango counted.

"Hide now!" I hear Usopp shout.

"Jango!"

And everything went black.

҉

"Captain!" The kids all yelled. We had been lounging on a fence, waiting for Luffy to return. Earlier a strange man named Jango had appeared, walking backwards, then in a show of utter stupidity, had put himself to sleep while showing a hypnotism trick. Since then, not much has happened.

Looking over, I see Usopp dashing towards us like a madman. "Wasn't he with Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Looks like he's still mad about that Klahador guy insulting his father." I mutter.

"I see." Zoro agreed. But the kids denied it, saying something must have happened at the coast for him to be rushing like this. "Wait, where's the coast?" Zoro asked.

"In the direction the Hypnotist went!" The shorter boy replied.

"Well how do I get there?"

҉

I woke up, to find Nami staring worryingly over me. My chest felt funny. When they asked me how I ended up lying at the bottom of a cliff, I told them all about what we had heard.

"They're going to kill Kaya!" The kids yelled.

"Yep, that's what he said." I confirmed.

"It's good we found this out." Nami began. "Your captain was running around the village, so he must be warning them, now you can all escape safely. These pirates are really dumb." She said. The kids were off in a flash.

I gasped suddenly in realization. "What is it?" Zoro asked.

"If we don't hurry and buy some meat, the butcher will run away too!"

҉

We had caught up with the kids on their way to the village, when we ran into Usopp.

"Eh? It's you?" Usopp looked at Luffy, rubbing his eyes with his arm. "You… You're not dead!" He exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Um, no. I just woke up." Luffy looked at the long nosed boy, head cocked to the side, as if Usopp was a baka.

"He was in a deep sleep." The middle boy claimed. "Anyway, we know what's going to happen! We have to warn everyone!"

Usopp's face deadpans in dread. He remained that way for a while, just standing there, reflecting on something, and hiding his left arm behind the bag at his side, for some reason. He then burst out laughing. "You should know I was just lying! I made up the story about the caretaker being a pirate cause I hate him!" Usopp continued to lie. Looking to Luffy, he had a pout on his face, I admit to being confused, but I'm sure he's not doing this without reason.

"You lied!" The middle one roared.

"I thought it was true!" Laughed the taller one.

"You were playing around all along?" Growled the little one. Soon, they had all turned to their captain.

"But I don't like what the captain did." The tall one said.

"Me either." Added the middle.

"None of us like the butler, but the captain's never lied to hurt someone before. I'm disappointed."They all left in a huff.

We looked to Usopp for an explanation. "Please follow me." He asked, walking back to the shore. We looked to Luffy, who was already following, and also tagged along.

҉

Usopp explained everything, how his father left, how his mother died, and how he was left all alone, to raise himself. I could sympathize with him, grandpa wasn't really ever around, so I took to a local bartender named Makino to be my mother figure, and Shanks became my father figure. Later in life, Ace and Sabo became my brothers, and we had Dadan to be… um… the mean aunt? Whatever, she still sheltered us.

Usopp, without a parent figure, took to lying to gain attention, it was negative attention from the villagers, but it was still getting him noticed. He loved his village, and was going to protect it from the pirate threat, even at the cost of his own life.

"Because I'm a liar, no one will believe my story." Usopp muttered in regret. It had become night now, and we sat on the beach, listening to the calm waves, illuminated by the moonlight.

"But the truth is still the truth, and the pirates are still going to attack in the morning." Nami remarked.

"That's right. But everyone thinks it's a lie, and tomorrow will be just another peaceful day." He grew from calm to outraged. "So I'll wait right here for them! And it will all remain a lie! And tomorrow, will be just another peaceful day for Syrup village!" He fell back down onto his seat. "I was chased away by the villagers." He held up his arm, which was caked in blood from a gunshot he received. "They even shot me in the arm… But I love this village, I want to protect them." He hung his head. "I can't stand it… They'll all be killed without even knowing what's going on!" He began to sob.

"You're a good person, do you really think we're just going to allow you to fight alone?" My first mate smirked.

"Yeah, we're going to help you!" I announce.

"But all the treasure is mine!" Nami announced, pinching her fingers together for emphasis. I normally would have grinned at the motion, but we were in a serious position at the moment. The boy looked to us in surprise.

"Why would you all help me?" He asked in shock.

"You're willing to put your life on the line right?" I asked. "And your face tells me you're afraid."

"Because there's so many enemies, right?" Zoro added.

Usopp practically exploded in a ball of rage. "**I'll never be scarred of them! No matter how many enemies there are, I won't be afraid! I am Captain Usopp, a brave warrior of the sea!**" His knees began to shake uncontrollably. Usopp growled in irritation, and began to pound on his legs relentlessly. "Stop that damnit!" He looked to us, while we just stared onto his display. "What are you looking at? They're the Kuro Pirates! Of course I'm scared! Got a problem with that?" He screamed more in frustration than in spite.

"We're giving you a hand, not to make fun of you, but because you're a good person." Zoro stated.

"You're willing to risk your life, right? I'm not one to take that lightly." I scowled. Usopp continued to cry, but we began to develop a plan.

҉

"They'll have to take this path, it's the only direct path to the village, and it's surrounded by cliff walls." Usopp informed us. "To stop them here would give us an upper hand, but that's easier said than done…" He mused. "What can you do, anyway?" He asked us.

"I cut."

"I stretch."

"I steal"

"And I hide!" Usopp stated bluntly.

"You fight too!" We all yelled at him. After a while, we had laid down oil all down the slope, to keep the Pirates from climbing up.

"Our main objective is to protect this slope." Usopp stated.

"And we have to be careful not to slip ourselves!" I pointed out.

"This was a really great idea Usopp!" Luffy laughed while playing with the slickened ground.

"Just leave all the ideas and long range fighting to me!" He replied. "It's morning." Usopp stated as the sun rose. "They'll be coming soon." We continued to wait.

After another hour or so, Usopp grew impatient "I don't get it, where are they?"

"Maybe they overslept?" Only Zoro could reason like that.

"Is it just me, or are there voices coming from the north of the island?" I pointed out.

"N-north?" Usopp stuttered.

"Hai, definitely something coming from the north." I closed my eyes, and cupped my ears. My hearing was highly trained over my years of stealing and sneaking.

"What's going on Usopp!" Zoro shouted.

"There's another port north of here that looks exactly like this one." He sputtered stupidly.

"This whole time, we've been waiting in the wrong place!" Luffy screeched.

"I assumed this is where they would show up, this is where they were planning!"

"No time to complain about it! How far away is the port!" Luffy yelled in a rush.

"If we run north now, we can be there in three minutes!" He replied. "There's another slope like this one there, we can still stop them!"

"Our boats are parked there! What if they steal our treasure?" I cried out.

"I'll be there in 20 seconds!" Luffy suddenly rushed off.

"My plan is wasted!" Usopp whined.

"We have to hurry!" I panicked. A single step, that single step shattered my hope. "I'm slipping in the oil!" I cried out, desperately running.

"What are you doing?" Zoro looked at me. I grabbed onto his shirt so pull myself up. "Let go of me!"

"There's no time to waste!" I shouted as I used the momentum of pulling him down to force myself up the slope. "I'm sorry!" I called back as I took off. _I need that treasure! _ Zoro scrammed as he slipped all the way down the slope. "I'm sorry Zoro! But the treasure is in danger!" _5 million berri, I can't let that much slip away again…_ "I hope you can find a way up!" I called to him as I rushed away.

"I'll kill you!" I hear him yell faintly as I ran. _I have to save the treasure!_

҉

As soon as Nami said her treasure was in danger, I sprinted as fast as I could. _ Her treasure is important to her, and I already gave half of it away! I can't let her down again!_ "Head north, head north." I repeat to myself. Finally, I ended up at… another village? "Eh, where's the port?"

҉

Faster… faster! I pushed myself. Suddenly I heard something… Something diabolical. "That's my treasure! But I will give it to you, if you just leave this island now!" I ran faster than I ever thought possible. I formed the staff that remained in pieces on my thigh. The enemy came in sight. And that weird hypnotist stood there with his strange ring.

"Stop doing something stupid, baka!" I shouted as I bashed the back of Usopp's skull as hard as I possibly could. "The treasure in that boat is _mine_! I won't let you have a single berri of it!" I called out. "So take good care of it, cause I'm going to take it all back soon!" Turning to the boy who was rubbing his scalp in pain. "Never mess with my stuff!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, next time just tell me, you don't have to beat me!" He retorted.

"You should be more grateful, I just saved you." I stated.

"What?" He asked.

"Whatever you do, don't look into the ring! That guy is a hypnotist!" I announced. "And where is Luffy? I thought he ran here first." I wondered aloud.

"When I got here, he was nowhere in sight." Usopp stated.

"To be missing at a time like this…" I sighed. _Where are you Luffy?_

҉

"North, head north!" I run into another dead end. "**Where the hell is north!**"

҉

We had momentarily delayed the pirates with some caltrops Usopp kept in his bag, but now they were regrouping, with Zoro trapped at the bottom of a slope, which was my fault, and Luffy Oda knows where… Things weren't looking good for us. _Just my Oda forsaken karma acting up… Damnit!_ "You're doing great! Keep up the good work, I'm gonna take a rest!" I patted the long nosed boy on the back in encouragement.

"You haven't done hardly anything, and you're tired!" Usopp yelled at me… We had been arguing back and forth about which of us were the most useless during the entirety of battle. I walked away regardless, but was stopped in my tracks. I gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Usopp asked while relentlessly hammering pirates with projectiles from his slingshot.

"There are Caltrops behind us here!" I say pathetically in an innocent tone, while pointing at the litter of spiked weapons.

"That's your fault isn't it?" He screamed as he turned to me. I had been pretty careless with my bunch of traps…

"Get out of our way!" A pirate ruthlessly bashed a stone hammer into the back of Usopp's head, and blood poured freely from the wound. "Let's go, the captain is waiting." _Luffy, where are you?_ The thought occurred that there was also Zoro, but he wasn't who I wanted to see just then… Only Luffy. To my surprise, a battered tan boy gasped at the pirate.

"Even if I die, I won't allow a single pirate past this slope! Usopp yelled desperately. "The village is going to have just another peaceful day!" I couldn't stand down anymore.

"Just die, you brat!" The pirate was about to kill Usopp right there, I quickly hit him the face with my staff.

"Why you!" Another pirate with a sword charged me, I barely blocked the attack, but the force of it sent me flying into a stone wall.

"Ouch!" I hiss in pain, biting my lip… _Am I really this helpless?_

_ "_Let's end this!" The pirate called, planning to take Usopp's life.

"Ignore those kids, if we don't complete this mission, Captain Kuro will kill us all!" The hypnotist announced. Before we knew it, pirates were desperately rushing pass us. _We failed…_ Suddenly, bodies of pirates came flying back, looking over, I saw a light of hope.

"So you've come…" I mutter in a cool nature. _Thank Oda you've come, Luffy!_ I screamed just below the surface. Before us, stood two _very_ peeved pirates. Luffy and Zoro.

"What is this?" Zoro growled, he had his bandanna on, so he was deadly serious.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Luffy said in an equal tone.

"You really are a pain, witch!" Zoro growled further. "You stepped on my head damnit!" I just stared at him. _I had to get traction up the slope __**somehow**__, right?_

"Usopp, next time tell me where north is, you bastard!" Luffy roared.

҉

How far had I ran, before I finally found Zoro, and together we headed north? I had no idea. "Are you really that strong?" Usopp asked, looking in disbelief at the bodies that riddled the slope.

"Un!" I replied.

"Why are so late?" Nami asked calmly, but I could see past her act, and see her gratefulness that we came.

"It's your fault for pushing me down the slope!" Zoro seethed.

"It was an accident, besides, it's better for one of us to get out of the mess right?" Nami claimed innocently.

"Why don't you be the one who falls? You can hardly fight!" Was Zoro's angry reply.

"You only said north, how am I supposed to know where north is?" I growled.

"You ran off so quickly, I thought you knew." Said the curly haired boy meagerly.

"Don't change the subject!"

"You were all defeated, by those kids?" Asked Jango.

"Aye!" the pirates complained.

"You still want to fight?" I asked. "You guys are stubborn!" Jango began to do some trick with his ring. "What's going on?" I asked.

"They're being hypnotized to become stronger." Nami muttered. "This is insane!"

"One…"

"Two.."

"Jango!"

And everything went black again.

҉

The pirates, which had been lying around half dead, suddenly reanimated, and begun to riot. I gasped… _How is this even possible?_ "What the heck? They were practically corpses a few seconds ago!"I clutched my hair in helplessness. "They've been hypnotized!"

We watched as one pirate smashed the stone cliff wall with his fist, and the rock crumbled in comparison to his strength. "If just one can smash stone… and they have that many!" Usopp nearly screamed.

"Both of you leave." Zoro ordered. I slung Usopp's arm around me, as we began to slowly limp away. "We'll take care of the rest." Luffy remained silent. "Nē Luffy?" Still silence. I turned around to see what was up, and nearly doubled over. "Luffy?" Luffy began to rage just as the pirates did. "You've been hypnotized too?" Zoro screeched.

"Is he really so simple minded as to be hypnotized?" I asked in desperation. Looking as he roared uncontrollably. _Luffy…_ I watched as he charged the pirates alone… all of them.

"Gomu Gomu no" He began. "Gatling!" He roared, as he swung a series of punches so fast, it appeared as if he had several more arms, effectively knocking out the insanely powerful crew. But that wasn't the most shocking thing he did. He continued to charge, and as the pirates hit the dirt in fear, Luffy grabbed the stem of the ship, and, muscles bulging, ripped the black cat straight from the ship.

"Do it Luffy!" I cheered. I wasn't happy that this guy I admired had been reduced to nothing but a mindless brute… but this display of strength was unlike anything I've ever seen before. Luffy turned, and appeared to plan on smashing the massive chunk of wood onto the pirates. Just as he was about to finish off our enemy…

"One, two, Jango!" Called out the hypnotist, and Luffy fell unconscious, the large piece of the ship landing on top of him, but I knew he wasn't hurt.

"Looks like he finished all of the pirates." I sighed.

"But, the stem landed on him." Usopp said in a mix of horror and shock.

"Don't worry, he's not dead." Swordsman said. "You're better off worrying about yourself.

A voice came from the ship. "Butchie, the ship just got destroyed!" Cried a whiney voice. When the hypnotist demanded they fight Zoro, a very skinny, creepy, green haired man, and a rather fat, equally creepy black haired man appeared, they both wore some strange hairpiece that made it look as though they had cat ears, and gloves with claw-like spikes at the fingertips. They resisted to fight at first, but soon, the skinny one was running, screaming wildly, he looked like he would go down easy… Looks can be deceiving.

He stole Zoro's swords with ease, well, two of them, and carelessly tossed them behind him. Zoro's face turned grim. "You should take care of others possessions!" He shouted as he slashed the skinny man deeply across his stomach. Zoro immediately sprinted for his swords.

"What are you cutting?" Asked the skinny man as he attacked from behind, unharmed due to his cat like figure. "Let's get him Butchie!"

"Right, Shiam!" Yelled the far one as he went on the offensive. He jumped into the air, and upon making contact with the ground, the earth beneath him shattered, luckily Zoro had managed to roll away just in time. It was two on one, and Zoro was barely holding his own at the two maniacs who clawed at him with only one sword.

"Zoro!" I shouted. _If I can just get him his swords…_ "What are you doing?" I asked Usopp, noticing him rummage through his back.

"If it's a distraction he needs, I can provide." Usopp told me as he fired, but it hit Zoro in the back.

"Whose side are you on!" I yelled in anger.

"It wasn't me! It was almost like… He wanted to get in the way." Usopp muttered in disbelief.

"Fool, do you want to die?" Zoro shouted to the sharpshooter.

"So, he protected us?" I ask. Usopp gave me a questioning look. "If you had attacked them, then maybe they would have come after us, and if Zoro can't beat them…" My voice trailed off. _Luffy, why do you have to be unconscious at the most critical time?_ "If I can just get him his swords, he can win."

"Wait, I'll go!" Usopp called to me as I was beginning a dead sprint.

"No, you're hurt!" I continued my running. I managed to get past the fight between Zoro and the two cat people, and I was almost to the katanas. Suddenly, an immense burning pain shot through my arm. That hypnotist had used some kind of chakram to cut into my shoulder, the same kind of ring he used to hypnotize could also be used as a deadly weapon. I collapsed onto the ground. _I can't let this stop me… I need to get those swords to Zoro!_ I heard a lot of yelling about a captain Kuro, but I was too focused on my own pain, and the goal I had yet to accomplish. I managed to open my eyes, and what I saw shocked me. The butler had easily out maneuvered the cat people, and had them in a position where he could easily slit their throats with his huge claw blades he had on. _He's that strong?_ _What did you drag us into…Luffy?_ I began to tune into their conversation.

"5 Minutes, if you can't beat these kids in 5 minutes, I'll personally kill everyone." Kuro said. _5 minutes, I have 5 minutes to get these swords to Zoro, and get Luffy back in action… It's the only way we can win._ I stood unnoticed by the hypnotist, who was too focused on saving his own ass. I quickly calculated the trajectory of what I was about to do.

With a hefty kick, I shouted, "Zoro! Your Swords!" I watched the swords sail through the air, exactly to where I had aimed. _Thank you Oda…_

"You kicked my swords?" Zoro growled.

"How about a thank you?" I smirked, ignoring the pain, ignoring the fact that the man next to me could cut me down for what I just did.

"Un, thanks." Zoro smirked as he grabbed the handles of his swords, unsheathing them, and placing them into his battle stance. He faced off against the two people who rushed at him. "Oni Giri!" He shouted, taking out both of his enemies in one slash. I looked in shock, along with everyone else. I knew he could win, I hadn't expected him to beat them that easily… "Don't worry, I can beat them all before that 5 minute mark hits!" He assured those worried for their lives to be taken at the hands of Kuro.

"Damn!" Cried out the fat bastard… I hadn't expected him to survive. "I'll kill him, captain Jango, Hypnotize me!"

"He's still alive, are your swords dull?" Questioned an expressionless Kuro.

"He survived because of his fat." Muttered Zoro, before he looked in shock to the monster before him. Butchie had been hypnotized as the rest of the pirate crew had, he was now incredibly muscular and strong. I noticed Jango was distracted.

I jolted off to get Luffy. _This is my chance to get him up… This is no time to be sleeping Luffy!_ "What do you think you're doing girl? Die already!" I heard Jango, but I had no time to focus on my own well being… Only one thing mattered.

"Wake up!" I yell desperately, trying to mask it with anger. I harshly dug my heel into his face. _Forgive me, it's the only way you'll feel it._ "Everyone's risking their lives, so get up Luffy!"

"Nami, watch out!" Zoro shouted indicating danger in the hopelessness in his voice. I turned my head to see it, and gasped in horror, the faint glimmer that was undoubtedly a sharp, spinning ring flying through the air, aiming right for me, right towards my neck. _Forgive me everyone… I died protecting some other village, with my friends…_

҉

A sharp pain woke me up, something hard was nearly impaling my cheek. "Nami, watch out!"

"What?" I quickly got up to see what was wrong… I couldn't let my crew get hurt. But when I got up, all I saw was her, but something painful was now lodged in the back of my head.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out in horror, shock, and… Relief? A combination of gasps filled the air. I had half a second to think, no, less than half. I could never really rely on my brain, so I trusted instinct. I put my foot forward, stopping the momentum of what was cutting through me… On its way to her. I grasped at the ring in the back of my head, and yanked it out, splattering my blood all over. I was lucky that it didn't cut into my brain.

I grasped the back of my head, feeling the warm liquid pour around my hands, and the burning pain wouldn't stop. "**Ouch! That really hurt**!" I shouted to the top of my lungs. I had never before sensed a pain like this, not even when I was brutally beaten with spiked gloves while protecting Ace and Sabo's treasure… "That hurt you know!" I lashed out at Nami, eyes bulging out of my head. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth, but she was all I saw, she was the only thing I could blame.

"I didn't do anything!" She held her hands up in defense. But the way she said it… It almost sounded like… An apology? Why would she be sorry if she didn't do it? _Could it be that… She's sorry that I'm hurt?_ Nami soon collapsed to her knees. My anger died almost immediately, cause something far more important caught my eye.

"Nami… Your shoulder's bleeding." I said in shock. _Who hurt her? __**Who hurt my navigator?**_

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She said while clasping the wound. "I did my part, so now you need to finish this, Luffy. We can't lose this fight!" She was almost pleading in her eyes for me to focus on the fight instead of her.

"You…" I began.

"Because of all the treasure at stake!" She added with determination. I knew that was her primary concern, but I could tell, there was more than that to her now.

"Yep, that's you all right." I said seriously, placing my hat back on my head. I almost hadn't noticed that it fell off. "What's the caretaker doing here?" I asked, looking at the man who now had some sort of bladed gloves.

"In three minutes, I'll kill you all." He stated calmly. The pirates immediately freaked out, claiming that there's no way they can win.

"Butchie, you kill the swordsman, I'll take down the kid." Yelled Jango, holding some familiar rings, the same kind that I just pulled out from my head, the same kind that nearly killed Nami. Just as I was about to kick his ass, Kaya appeared.

"Klahador, stop everything!" She cried out. The pirates erupted in cheers. They murmured about if they could just kill her, then they wouldn't have to go through the village, or fight us. They were dead wrong about that.

"Miss Kaya, why are you here?" Asked Kuro innocently.

"Merry told me everything!" She almost cried.

"Oh? He's still alive? I thought I killed him." He replied calmly. Dread swept over her face, her last flicker of hope had burned out.

"Usopp-san, I'm sorry." Her eyes grew watery. "I don't expect you to forgive me, for not believing you when you told me Klahador was a pirate." Usopp grew angry.

Don't worry about that!" He yelled. "I told you to run away! You realize that they plan to kill you, right?"

"But you're fighting, right!" Tears now began to fall down her cheeks. "Even though we treated you so terribly, you continue to fight for us, even though you're injured!"

"Of course I am! I'm a brave warrior of the sea!"

"Klahador, if you want my treasure, you can have it, but please, leave the village." She yelled, ignoring Usopp's rant.

"I'm not just after your treasure, lady Kaya. I want peace of mind as well." He stated. "For that to happen, I need these villagers to trust me, and I need you to die."

"Kaya, run! You can't reason with him, he's not the person you thought you knew!" Usopp screamed desperately. Kaya then pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Kuro.

"Leave, now!" She said defiantly.

"You've become stronger over the past few years, Kaya." Kuro smirked. He fed her line after line of bullshit, weakening her resolve. He said everything they've done together, the friendship they had, was all for today, the day he got to kill her. She finally dropped her pistol in despair. Usopp stood and charged the butler.

"**Kuro**!" He roared, fist reeled back to deliver a powerful punch. Kuro easily side stepped him.

"Usopp, I have some unfinished business with you. You did punch me pretty hard." He smirked. That was the last straw. I flung my arm as hard as I could, nailing the cocky man right in the jaw.

"If you don't like being hit, then I'll punch you 100 times more!" I grinned. Kuro lied on the ground, unmoving, as the pirates marveled at how I managed to hit Kuro from the bottom of the slope.

Then, the last thing anyone expected to happen, happened. Usopp's groupies emerged from the forest and ruthlessly pounded on Kuro's face with a frying pan, a baseball bat, and a shovel. Usopp commanded that they stop, and then they turned to chastise him for lying about lying, or something along those lines. I was more focused on the dark, tall man, who got up, and pushed is broken, chattered glasses up the bridge of his nose with his palm.

Kuro walked past the kids, and struck Usopp, sending him sprawling across the ground. "That punch, it hurt a little bit… Because it's a very strange skill. One that can only be acquired through a Devil Fruit, right?" Kuro asked.

"Right, I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit, so I'm a rubber man." I confirmed.

"Jango, I'll kill the kid, meanwhile, deal with lady Kaya, make sure she writes her will, and then, kill her." Kuro ordered. "Oh, and the three pests as well."

"Roger." Jango replied. Zoro stood in his path though.

"Hold it, I won't allow you past this point." He said, holding a sword out, making some kind of wall.

"Butchie, kill him." Jango ordered. The hypnotized fat man roared, and mindlessly went on an assault. He did some sort of large drop attack the effect was devastating. Jagged spires of earth stuck up from the crater in the ground. I stared in complete awe.

"Sugoi, is he even human?" I asked to no one in particular, watching the faceoff was much more intense than when Zoro fought Cabiji. Butchie held Zoro up against a wall of stone, holding off his swords with just one gloved hand.

"I've beaten you once… No way am I losing to you!" Zoro roared as he threw the large cat person off. Zoro was so busy fighting, he was unable to stop Jango from walking off. "Damn, that guy's getting away."

"Usopp Pirates!" The long nosed boy, who was battered beyond what most people are capable of withstanding.

"Aye Captain!" They replied. Each stating that they'd never run away, and abandon him.

"Protect Kaya with your lives! This is the most important mission I could give you, you must take her to a safe place!" Usopp commanded, though he remained immobile on the ground. "That's a captain's order!" He shouted out. A captain's order was absolute law on a pirate ship, anyone who refused to follow was considered a traitor.

"Aye Captain!" They all had hesitated, but followed their captain's order, almost crying at what they had been ordered to do. Leaving behind a friend was one of the hardest things to do. "Kaya, follow us! We know these woods like our own back yards!"

"Do you think you can get away so easily?" Jango asked, preparing his chakrams. Just as he was about to toss, Usopp pulled out a lead ball, and struck him flat in the spine with his sling shot.

"Gotcha…" Usopp breathed heavily.

"Jango, go get them…" Kuro ordered.

"R-roger that." The man stumbled before chasing after the kids.

"Kaya is weak, she can't elude Jango forever." Kuro informed us. "If you wish to help her, be my guest. But first…" He pushed his glasses up again. "You have to survive."

"D-damnit!" Usopp muttered, not doubting a word of it.

"Usopp," Zoro spoke up, getting his attention. "Leave the rest us." I smirked and cracked my knuckles in anticipation of a long fight. The sound of trees falling emerged from the forest.

"Sounds like Jango is losing his temper… You can check if you wish, but I'm sure it's already too late." Kuro taunted.

"We better hurry up and finish this then." Zoro retorted.

"If you can." Kuro's cold stare bore into us. Usopp charged him, and when Butchie attempted to finish him, Zoro took him down. Unfortunately, as soon as he did, Usopp's body stopped responding.

"I can't move…" He admitted. Kuro erupted in laughter. _This guy is a real jackass, I have no resentment for people like him…_

"This is hilarious! You're better off playing dead, you couldn't hope to beat Jango anyway!"

"Even though I know I can't win, I'll fight anyway. I have to protect them!" Usopp's tears cascaded from his face.

"Usopp…" Zoro muttered, but that small distraction was all Butchie needed to overthrow him. Zoro was sent against a stone wall.

"I'm the great Captain Usopp, the bravest pirate to ever sail the seas. I won't let you harm anyone of this village!" The other pirates laughed at his statement. I quickly punched the stone behind them, shattering it to rubble.

"What the hell was that!" One of them cried as the others cowered.

"Whoever laughs at Usopp, I'll kill myself!" I growled back to them, and they all nodded in understanding. At this point, Zoro recovered, and attacked Butchie, cutting him down quickly.

"Luffy, I'm taking Usopp, and we're going after that bastard!" Zoro informed me as he sheathed his swords. "Do you have a problem with that captain?" He asked as he hoisted Usopp over his shoulder.

"No, now get out of here already!" I barked.

"S-sorry." Usopp muttered.

"It'd be a lot faster if I went alone, but I don't know my way around this forest, I'll get lost without you…" Zoro replied.

"Hold it, who said you could leave?" Kuro asked menacingly.

"I did!" I replied, rearing back for another punch. "Go Zoro!" I ordered as Kuro barely dodged my attack. Zoro and Usopp escaped into the woods."Take this!" I sent a second punch, but right before it hit, Kuro disappeared. "Shit, where'd he go?" I asked aloud… I heard a swish behind me, and quickly hit the ground, and watched Kuro's claws swipe where I was just standing. This was going to be much harder than I originally thought. _I can't lose… Nami's counting on me to win for this village._ We continued our fight. "Gomu Gomu no…" I called out "Yari!" I sent both my feet out, pointed together like a spear. "Damn, I missed." I muttered as he disappeared again.

"Before we continue, let me ask you this." Kuro said who was standing a ways away. "Why do you waste your time protecting this worthless village?"

"Because," I looked back to Nami for a split second, she was boarding their pirate ship, going off to collect their treasure no doubt. "There are people here who I don't want to be harmed!"

"Oh, is that so? That's your reason for dying?" He smiled.

"Damn right, only I won't be the one who's dying here!" _I'll keep you all safe, you're my nakama._

҉

I was disappointed, after raiding the empty pirate ship, I hadn't come up with a sufficient amount of treasure, just one measly bag. "I wonder if they're done yet." I looked off the ship, and watched in horror as random pirates were cut down randomly. Kuro must have used some strange technique, but he wasn't hitting Luffy at all, only his own men. Looking around, scratches appeared all over the stone walls, and on the ground as well. It was as if Kuro had no control. Luffy watched in absolute horror as men fell, begging Kuro to stop.

"Show yourself to me." He suddenly spoke out. "What the hell do you think your crew is?" He shouted out in anger.

"Luffy…" I gasped. As soon as he took the chakram to the back of the head for me, even if was accidentally, and stopped it from rolling off his head, and into mine, I knew. I knew he would never hurt me. And that only made it all the harder on me.

"Show yourself coward!" He shouted out again. I gasped at what happened next, three large cuts appeared on Luffy's torso, but in the process, he managed to grab Kuro, and tossed him to the ground.

"It would have been better for you to let me go, now my crew is still alive and suffering…" Kuro smirked.

"I will never become a pirate like you." Luffy said with conviction. My eyes widened. Luffy was a completely different league of pirate, he wasn't the kind that I stole from. He wasn't the type of person to kill innocent people, and enslave others. His crew was his family, his nakama. And he fully believed, that I was a part of his crew. _Luffy…_

Luffy wrapped himself around Kuro, making the pirate immobile. "Now, you can't attack, your plan will fail." Luffy smirked. The cowardly pirates switched sides, and cheered for Luffy, who stretched his head far back. "You have no right to cheer for me." He seethed. "Gomu Gomu no..." His head shot back "Beru!" And he wrung Kuro's head like bell, with the most powerful head butt I'd ever seen.

Kuro fell to the ground in a bloody heap. I silently leaped for joy. I listened to the pirates wonder aloud who Luffy was. I smiled, already knowing the answer. "I'm the man, who will be king of the pirates!" He grinned.

"I know you will." I smiled. He lifted up Kuro's unconscious body.

"Now take this trash, and never come back!" Luffy roared as he threw the man towards the group of disbelieving pirates. I watched as Luffy huffed, and slowly faded from consciousness. I dismounted from the ship, and ran towards him. I caught him as he was about to fall to the ground.

"You must be tired… Captain." I whispered to his now sleeping form in my arms. I lay him gently down onto the sand. It wasn't long before he regained woke back up... Maybe an hour. The pirates had long since retreated. "You're a great person Luffy." I mutter, seeing him wake up. He looked to me. "Even though you were being cut, and injured, you didn't give up. You risked your life for a village of people you don't know." He just continued to lay there, staring blankly ahead. "Luffy, what was it that ticked you off, right before you finished him?"

"I hate people like them, they were mislead." He stated simply.

"That's just how pirates are Luffy…" I told him… At least, that's what I thought before I met him. "Normal pirates anyway." I muttered, holding his hat loosely for him. He took it and placed it back on his head.

"I want some meat." He grinned suddenly. I sighed, I knew it was coming. I hadn't been with him for long, but long enough to know one of the primary things on his life was meat. We just sat there, staring at the sky. Soon, Usopp and Zoro returned to us.

"Thanks guys… without your help, I never would have been able to stop them." The long nosed teen thanked us.

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't stood up for your village, and done something, I never would have helped you." Zoro replied.

"Me either." Luffy added.

"It's ok, I got all their treasure!" I hugged the bag of gold and gems gleefully.

"This whole incident… It's made me come to a decision about my life." Usopp stated. We all looked to him expectantly.

҉

We sat in a bar, eating our last meal before we headed off to the next place Nami suggested. I shoved my fist in my mouth, grabbing the fish bone I had nearly suffocated on. "Got it." I sighed.

"You need more practice, otherwise, you're going to choke on the bone." Zoro informed me.

"I should probably tell you, that normal people don't eat the fish bones." Nami said skeptically.

"Well, they've been eaten." Zoro shrugged. "Should we get going?"

"Hai." I decided. Just as we prepared to leave, a friendly face walked in.

"Here you are." Smiled Kaya.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked. "Without taking a rest?" _That's right, Kaya is supposed to be sick._

"I'm fine. I went into an illness after my parents died, but with Usopp constantly raising my spirits, I'm feeling better." Kaya assured us. "Anyway, the reason I've been looking for you is, you had asked for a ship right?"

"You'll give us a ship!" I exclaimed.

҉

"Now that's a ship!" Zoro said happily.

"A caravel!" I cheered happily. A ship where I could rest comfortably. It's rare I get to stay in anything homey.

"Sugoi!" Luffy yelled impressed. I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips at his antics. Merry told us all about the ship. The thing that seemed to perk Luffy's interest was its name. "Going Merry." He repeated.

"Is this all of you? For the group who defeated the Black Cat Pirates, I figured it would've been a much bigger crew." Merry said.

"You'll really give this ship to us?" Luffy asked. "The Going Merry?" He asked. _He really seems interested in the name…_

"Yes, please take it." Kaya smiled warmly. I could see why Usopp took such interest in this girl. Merry tried to explain how the ship worked to Luffy, but he didn't understand, so I listened to the directions while Luffy marveled at the craftsmanship.

"What a wonderful ship!" Luffy sighed in happiness.

"I've also set you up with all the basic supplies you'll need." Kaya added.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, Kaya. Thanks!" Luffy smiled.

"Help! Someone stop me!" A familiar voice called, rolling in a huge ball, due to a seriously overstuffed backpack, down the slope.

"Usopp-san!" Kaya exclaimed.

"What's he doing?" Luffy pondered.

"Who cares, just stop him before he crashes into our ship."Zoro responded. Luffy nodded immediately. Both of them promptly kicked Usopp in the face, stopping his descent.

"Th-thanks." Usopp murmured. Usopp then, had to painfully explain to Kaya what he said to us. He was leaving to become a pirate. We boarded the ship and waited for them to finish their conversation.

"So, you're really leaving Usopp-san?" Kaya asked, she was obviously a little hurt underneath her obvious sadness.

"Yeah, it wasn't an easy decision, but I've finally decided. Please don't try to stop me Kaya." Usopp stated seriously.

"I won't, Usopp-san, I know that this is your dream. Everyone will miss you though." Kaya replied.

"When I come back," Usopp started with a grin. "I'll tell you about my real adventures!"

"I'll be waiting!" Kaya giggled. It didn't take a genius to see, both the people before me were in love.

"I hope you guys have a good journey, and I hope we meet up someday!" The sniper called to us.

"Eh, why?" Luffy asked, confused.

"What do you mean why? We're both setting out to sea, so we might run into each other again someday…"

"Just shut up and get on the ship already." The green haired man interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"Eh?" Usopp sputtered confused.

"We're nakama, aren't we?" Our captain asked.

Usopp suddenly jumped for joy, finally figuring out what we thought we had already discussed. "And you're making me captain?" He asked in glee.

"Of course not! I'm the captain!" Luffy shouted, almost insulted at what Usopp had said. Usopp quickly boarded the ship, and set about unpacking.

We set sail, Usopp stared back to his home from the railing, I explored the ship, Luffy sat on the figurehead, and Zoro went below deck. I hadn't gotten much exploring done, not that there was much to be had in the first place, before Luffy called me out. Zoro had returned from the deck with a barrel of alcohol, and there was a set of filled mugs. "To our new nakama, and to our ship, Kanpai!"

I grabbed a mug, and clanked it together with everyone else's, "Kanpai!" We all shouted, before drinking. After we had finished, Usopp went about the creation of some new ammo, and Zoro slept out on deck. Luffy was sitting on the figurehead again. "Luffy, can I talk to you?" I asked. He looked over, nodded and quickly jumped off. He moved silently, to not disturb his crew.

"What's up, Nami?" He asked. I showed him to the main bedroom of the Going Merry.

"This, would normally be the captain's quarters, since it's the largest room. But, I need the space for making maps, so-" I began.

"Nami, take the room, it's yours. I'll sleep in the crew's quarters with the rest. I'm the captain, but that doesn't mean I'm to be treated better than the rest of you." He stated seriously. For his childish nature, he really had mature moments. It was these moments, that made him different from all other pirates... "All I ask for is the friendship of my crew, and their respect."

"Thank you Captain!" I smiled. Because of his qualities, and those short, mature moments, Luffy would always be the only one I called _my _captain. "By the way… Why were you so enthusiastic about the ship's name?"

"Nami, Merry is part of the crew now. The Going Merry is our home. It's our Nakama, just as much as you are." He replied, maturity withstanding. I felt a pain in my chest… I didn't deserve to be called his Nakama. "Even if you're only joining us temporarily." I heard the sadness in his voice… It matched the sadness I felt.

"You'll always be my captain." I didn't know why I said it, it only made it harder on me. But when he embraced me in a hug… It felt… Right.

"You're the only one I'll ever accept as my navigator." He replied, rather huskily. I wrapped my arms around him in return. We stood, just like that, for a few minutes. I couldn't quite understand what was happening. I knew we were hugging, I had the faint Idea I was enjoying it a bit more than I should have, but… At the same time, it was so strange, feeling his body against mine, as if I _wanted_ it there. We stood like that for a long time. I finally had to let go, unable to stand the warm feeling that was overtaking my conscience.

"So, Luffy, how about we gather some lunch?" I asked, watching his maturity vanish in the blink of an eye. It was so easy to distract him…

"I'd love some meat, Nami!" I giggled at his enthusiastic voice.

"Right away." I saluted playfully as I walked out of _my_ room, as Luffy had said. _I don't want to leave… but, I have no choice._

҉

I curled up in a ball on my chair. "Luffy, can we skip the next part of the story?" I asked almost desperately. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done, back then... It wasn't a memory I wished to revisit.

"No Nami, that's an important part of the story…" He spoke in a low, hushed voice into my ear. I loved when he did this… So I could tell he really wanted to go over this part.

"Alright…" I gave in. "Next was…"

_The day I sailed away._

(A.N.) So, I hope you all enjoyed. leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Also, there is a poll on my profile for my next oneshot. I'll make the deadline for February 1st, so get voting! I'll also be making a valentines oneshot for my 100th reviewer, Nami-Chaan. Yes, I give rewards to my readers... SO 100 MORE! xD I'm hoping by the end of this story for it to have accumilated at least 100 reviews, it's going to be a really long fic. If I DO get 100 reviews, I'll make a special,** EXTREMELY** long Strong world chapter!  
>Also, I've been working for quite some time on ch. 4 and ultimately just completely removed the Zoro vs. Mihawk fight, and the Sanji vs. Gin fight, AND the Luffy vs. Krieg fight. If you want, Chapter 5 can be an all fight chapter, leading into the arlong arc, or we can just skip right into it. If I do the fights, the chapter won't have a lot of fluff in it, and Nami won't really be featured much. You can just let me know what you want. If no one says anything about it, I'll just assume none of you care, and I'll skip the fights. =P<br>To recap. Vote, Review, Decide, and tune in next time!


	4. The Day I Sailed Away

(A.N.) Funny thing... Today, I was talking with Shadowonthewall6, and he bet me that I couldn't get a chapter of Our History done in a month... So, I must very respectfully say, "Up yours, buddy =3"  
>Now... Lot's and lot's of dialogue in this one. I was going to cut out the Zoro v.s. Mihawk fight, but decided against it. However, Krieg is still not included, so no worries. This is our big build up to the awesome Arlong arc that my fellow LuNa fans are dying for me to write. So for now, please enjoy this!<br>Also, there is a poem at the end, that poem doesn't belong to me. That was written by Tupac Shakur. I have so much respect for that guy, not as much as Oda, but i still love his work.

I don't own One Piece. Because Oda owns One Piece. And honestly, if I owned One Piece, what would I be doing _here_ when I could actually **MAKE THIS HAPPEN?**

As always, this is dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan.

҉Our History҉

Chapter 4, The Day I Sailed Away

"The pirate flag is finished!" I called out to my crew. They soon had assembled before me in a line, a look of… shock on their faces. I laughed at their reaction to my artwork. "I put a lot of thought into it, and this is going to be our pirate flag!" I held out the black flag with a skull wearing my straw hat on it.

"Ours?" They said in unison. It kinda sounded like they were bummed…

҉

"His drawing sucks!" Usopp called out… A bit too loudly. His artwork was slanted, and oblong, and asymmetrical, and just about everything you didn't want a pirate flag to look like.

"Maybe it's supposed to be abstract…" I said, half in curiosity, half defending the captain. I didn't want him to think I hated it… But why do I keep caring about these things?

"Well, a pirate flag is a symbol of death, and I guess it is kinda scary…" Zoro added.

"How is it?" Luffy asked, apparently not hearing anything we just said, with a huge grin on his face.

"You really don't know how to draw, let me do it." Usopp grabbed the paint and began working. He was done after an hour or two… But it really wasn't what Luffy had in mind.

"Who told you to draw _your_ flag?" Luffy and Zoro punched him in the back of his head. He had drawn a skull with a long nose resembling his own, with a slingshot in the back, the skull also had Usopp's bandana and hair… _Baka_, I smiled.

After another hour, he finally got the symbol right. "Ok, it looks good now!" I smiled at Luffy's symbol Usopp had drawn, which looked like an incredibly improved version of Luffy's original drawing.

"You like it?" Usopp smirked in achievement. He really had done a good job with it.

"It's totally different from Luffy's!" the swordsman had almost cheered.

"Great! Usopp, paint one on the sails too!" Luffy commanded in glee. Usopp immediately began to gloat about some obvious lie pertaining to why he's such an incredible artist. Once the sharpshooter had made the outline, Zoro, Luffy and I all climbed up to fill the skull in with paint. Once the sail was also completely painted, Luffy stepped back to get a good look. "Okay! Now Going Merry is complete!" The raven haired boy shouted out.

_Our home is complete._ I thought with a smile remembering our earlier conversation. Then I collapsed in exhaustion next to Usopp who had also lied down for a rest. Zoro slumped onto the mast, and we all began to drift into unconsciousness.

**BOOM!**

҉

The rest of the crew jolted awake at the sound. "What! Luffy, what are you doing?" He asked angrily, seeing me standing by the cannon. I watched the cannonball splash, completely off target.

** "**I'm practicing cannon shooting…" I reply, a hand over my brow as I witness how far I had missed. "And apparently I'm not very good at it."

"Let me try!" Usopp came from behind me, and took the cannon over.

"Aim for that big rock over there!" I pointed out to the spire that had risen from the ocean. Usopp nodded in understanding and began fixing the coordinates.

"Right about… There!" Usopp claimed as he clicked the cannon in place, and fired his shot. The rock was smashed into bits by his marksmanship. "I hit it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Wow! On the first try too!" I exclaimed.

His tone changed immediately. "See? I'm great at targeting! If you want, I'll take over as captain." He stated with his nose pointed up in a mocking manner.

"It's decided! From now on, you're our sniper!" I tell him with a grin.

"I said I'll be captain!" He retorted, we walked to kitchen as we continued our argument.

҉

"Okay, I give up! You're captain." Usopp said in gloom of his defeat. They had been arguing from the moment they entered the room…

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled in victory.

"But if you screw up, even once, I'm taking over!" The sniper said in determination.

"Fine with me." Luffy agreed. "But listen, I have something to say." I perked my ears up to the captain's conversation more. "There's one more position in the crew that needs to be filled before we enter the Grand Line!" He said, pointing a finger in emphasis.

I ran a hand through my hair. "We have all the supplies we need in the kitchen; I'll do it, for a price." I inform him. I could cook decently… But I'm a bit worried about his appetite from what I've seen… Would he let me ration his meals?

"The most valuable member on a long journey…" Zoro stated.

"You think so?" Luffy laughed at our enthusiasm. "Of course, all pirate crews need… A musician!" Every thought I had about Luffy's intelligence vanished at that moment.

"Are you insane?" Zoro scolded him. Rightfully so, in my opinion.

"For a moment, I thought you actually had a good idea, and you just ruined it!" I steamed. The look he gave me made me stop for a moment… With just a quick glance, he had turned me from angry, to… Confused. He looked hurt, yet, he was obviously unfazed by my insult. I began to wonder, what kind of hold exactly does he have over me? Who exactly is this boy I'm sailing with?

The thoughts in my head were banished when Usopp joined the fray "What the hell do you think pirating is about?"

"What? Don't pirates deserve to have entertainment?" I was about to tell him that that wasn't the point at the moment, when shouting erupted from the deck.

҉

"**Show yourself! I'll kill all of you!"** Some man's voice roared from outside.

"Who is that?" I asked aloud. When I looked through the port window, I saw a man with black hair thrashing about my deck with sword in hand. I bust out of the kitchen to confront him. "Hey, who are you?" I shouted down to him.

"Who I am, is none of your business!" He shouted back. The man had the side of his face tattooed, and he wore sunglasses, and an unzipped jacket. He suddenly charged me with his sword, slashing at me. I jumped to avoid a sweep slash of his.

"Whoa."

҉

Looking through the window, with Usopp by my side, I witnessed the captain face off against the intruder. "How many are there?" Zoro asked, still seated at the table.

"O-only one." I tried to hide the concern in my voice, but it wasn't working. Luffy was vulnerable to blades, and this guy obviously had experience with his. I've seen Luffy get hurt before too… Buggy, Kuro, they both had cut him, so how many chances did this guy have before someone finally cut him down. He was so young, I didn't want him to die. I hated pirates, yet… Luffy… He's something different.

"Leave him to Luffy then." Zoro yawned in boredom, showing either more confidence or uncaring in Luffy than I was capable of. I could barely hear their conversation through the walls.

"I've killed many pirates, an unknown pirate like you…" The man with black hair and a tattooed face growled. "Shouldn't dare to kill my nakama!" He took another heavy slash against Luffy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Luffy preformed an impressive front flip "but…" He grabbed the swordsman head as he completely upside down. "Stop…" He began to descend to land on his feet, bring the man up in the air with the motion of Luffy's flip. "Destroying my ship!" Luffy tossed the man forward with a heave, sending him flying into the wall of the sleeping quarters.

"L-Luffy…" I breathed. A smile slowly stretched across my face. _He really is going to be an amazing pirate, isn't he?_

҉

The man hit the wall with a crash, blood erupted from his nose on impact, and he slunk to the floor. "I lost… by a hair…" He coughed.

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked as I dusted off my hat. "I don't get it." I looked up to see Zoro exiting the kitchen.

"Oi! Is that you Joni?" He asked with a confused face.

"Eh? Zoro-aniki?" He suddenly jumped to his feet in disbelief. I had no clue what was going on… Did Zoro know this guy? And why the hell was he attacking my ship?

"What happened? Where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked.

"He… Yosaku is…" Joni stumbled. "Sick!" I heard a crashing sound in the kitchen, before Nami burst out.

"What the hell is going on out here? First you attack us, then you know who Zoro is, and now some guy is sick?" Nami looked very irritated, I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah." Joni said. He went to the side of the ship, and pulled a body out of a boat he had apparently used to get on board. Yosaku was very pale, he wore a headband, and more raggedy clothes than his partner. "Three days ago, he was completely healthy! But then he passed out, and I have no idea why!" Yosaku was a sickly pale, and had blood gushing from his stomach wound and mouth. "Then his teeth started falling out, and his old wounds started to bleed again, I didn't know what to do, so we stopped on an island to rest… And then… This ship fired a cannon at us!"

Usopp and I froze in shock. "We're very sorry!" We both bowed in disgrace.

"If all problems were solved with an apology," Joni sniffed. "We wouldn't need the navy." Usopp and I became ridged with fear. "The name 'Yosaku and Joni' have become well known in East Blue, and he's been my partner for many years… Tell me Zoro-aniki, will he survive?"

҉

Oh. My. Oda. Apparently, you don't have to be a pirate to be a total baka. "You, are very stupid!" I shouted to my newest dumbass.

"What's that Nami?" Zoro growled.

"You think my nakama's death is stupid?" Joni rose from his knees, and looked as if he were ready to attack me. I wasn't afraid, I'd dealt with smarter people than him, plus, Luffy would never let his temporary navigator get hurt.

"Luffy, Usopp, get some limes from our stock, squeeze the juice into his mouth." All I heard was silence… "Are you listening to me? Bring it to me quickly!"

"Yes ma'am!" They both scampered off in slight fear.

"Limes?" Joni looked confused, much more confused than he should be. Usopp and Luffy brought out the limes, and immediately began squeezing their juice down the sick man's throat. Soon, they were just shoving limes into his mouth.

"He has scurvy, if it's not too late, he'll be better in two or three days." I sighed in irritation.

"Is that true aneki?" Joni exclaimed, spraying spit all over me.

"Don't call me that." I glared at him. "And stop spitting on me."

"In the past, scurvy was an incurable disease that plagued sailors on their journeys, and no-one survived it. It's caused by lack of vitamin C, and in those days, you couldn't store fresh fruits during your journeys."

"Wow Nami! You're like a doctor!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I always knew you were intelligent." Usopp bragged.

"You should at least know what _this_ is!" I yelled at the two ignoramuses. I turned my gaze right at Luffy. "Next time, it could happen to you!" The words had again left my mouth before I could stop them. The more I was around this boy, the more I cared about him.

Yosaku jumped to his feet, and began cheering. "Yay! I'm healthy again!"

Joni jumped alongside his nakama "Yeah! My partner is strong again!"

"**SCURVEY ISN'T CURED THAT FAST BAKA!" **I screeched in anger. If Yosaku exasperated all his energy like that, it'd only be a matter of time before he's unable to even pick himself up off of the ground again.

"My apologies, allow us to introduce ourselves." Joni said while posing with his chin resting in hand, Yosaku copying the pose. "My name is Joni,"

"And I am Yosaku" His partner stated with a cigarette lit in his mouth. I felt a slight queasiness in my stomach, I never liked cigarettes, or nicotine, or anything of the like. "We used to be bounty hunters at the level of Zoro-aniki, nice to meet you all." He turned his attention directly to me. "Thanks for saving my life… I really thought I was going to die, how can I repay you?"

Before I could make a response, Joni interrupted. "Though I still find it unbelievable that the great 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro has become a pirate himself…" Just then, Yosaku coughed up more blood, and collapsed on the deck. "Yosaku!" Joni cried out in shock and horror.

"Shut up and get some rest!" Zoro ordered. We all took a moment to cool off, and began talking amongst each other.

I sat myself on the staircase and looked to my temporary crew mates. "This is a good lesson." If I couldn't stay with them… The least I could do was maybe give them some tips.

"I never knew we could sick that easily…" Zoro mused.

"Yeah, if that guy never found us, his partner would have died." Usopp sighed as he leaned against the mast. "On long journeys, the person responsible for the crew's nutrition is the chef."

҉

The gears began to move in my head… It was all coming for together for me… Chef means food… And food is…

"Come to think of it, the chef is one of the most important members of a ship." Nami stated.

**"I've decided!"** I grinned. "We'll search for a chef and have some good food!" I couldn't help my tongue falling from my mouth as it began to drool at the thought.

"Aniki!" Joni called out with his hand raised, as if asking permission to speak.

"What is it, Joni?" Zoro asked.

"If it's a chef you're looking for, I know just the place… However… I'm not sure if anyone there will join you." Joni smirked. "It's called Baratie, the sea restaurant!" _A restaurant? At sea? I. Must. Go!_

" A restaurant ship?" I asked with my hands in the air, and the largest possible grin on my face.

"Yeah, it's about 2 or three days away from here… But we'll have to be careful, because it's pretty close to the grand line." _A restaurant? At sea? By the Grand Line? I. Must. Go_! "So there might be some pretty strong pirates there." He turned his attention to Zoro. "And I've heard that the man you're looking for… Hawk Eye Mihawk, is also known to eat there from time to time." A nervous smirk came to Zoro's face. "I can take you there if you want!"

"Then let's go!" Nami and I shouted. I turned to her with a smile, only to see her smiling back. There's something strange between us… As if we're closer to each other than the rest of the crew. Yet… Her eyes always look kinda sad around me… Like she thinks that she'll have to leave. I won't let that happen. If her leaving will make her sad, then I _can't_ let that happen.

And so, for the next two days, we went about a usual routine, Nami would make small meals, but refused to do any serious cooking or baking without payment. Usopp and I didn't practice with the cannon anymore, in fear of hitting someone _else_. Zoro spent most of his day napping, or sitting in the crow's nest. Nami made sure we remained on course. And throughout the time, Yosaku managed to recover… I guess. Nami said he needed more rest, but he seemed fine to me.

Over the two days, I tried to stay close to Nami, tried to make her feel comfortable, make her feel like she never needed to leave my crew. But I did spend a couple of hours playing with Usopp, watching him make ammo, playing a game every now and then. We even got Nami to play some cards with us, but she always won.

But on the third morning, something came in view… "We've arrived on the sea restaurant! Zoro-aniki! Luffy-aniki! Nami-aneki! Usopp-aniki!"

I gazed on the beautiful ship… Which kind of resembled a fish. "Sugoi!"

҉

"Why does he keep calling me aneki?" I growl in irritation. It had been a constant nuisance over the past 3 days… Those two kept going around acting like we were all family. I already have a family… Or… Had a family. I'm not sure anymore. But my foul mood was short lived, Luffy called me over to see the ship. "Wow!

"How's this everybody?" Joni asked.

"It's so exciting!" Usopp yelled.

"It looks like a giant fish!" Luffy said in awe.

However, then a ship began passing us on the starboard side. A marine ship! "That's a marine ship!" Usopp cried out." _Thank you captain obvious._

"When did they get here?" Luffy asked.

"Don't tell me they're going to attack us?" Usopp shivered.

"B-but we're not pirates!" Joni muttered as he sunk under the rail to hide from the marines.

"There's someone over there!" Yosaku pointed out.

"I've never seen this flag before…" A strange man on the marine ship said… Showing off his metallic knuckles. "I am Lieutenant Fullbody, 'The Iron Fist' of the marines. Who is your captain?" The nervous looking pink haired man asked. He had scars on his face and hands, indicating where he'd obviously been cut before.

"I am" Both Luffy and Usopp said simultaneously. _Oh, Oda damnit…_

"I just finished my flag two days ago!" Luffy said proudly.

"Two days ago…" Joni sighed. While Yosaku busted out laughing.

"He's cool!" The other pirate hunter exclaimed.

"Oh? I've seen you two before… In some government office. You're the shabby pirate hunters, Yosaku and Joni, correct?" The lieutenant asked our guests

"Hey, Yosaku, this guy's asking for trouble!" Joni mused.

"Calling us shabby pirate hunters… How rude! Even if we won't get one berri from this… We need to teach him a lesson!" Both pirate hunters unsheathed their swords.

"**You stupid marine!"** They both shouted, causing the man to flinch in surprise. They both leaped from our deck, onto his ship, and swung their blades at him, he easily dodged them both, and Punched them hard in the face, one after the other, and sent them flying right back onto the ship. "Lost by a hair!" They both exclaimed. I have never before seen, such pathetic fighters.

"You guys suck!" Luffy pouted.

"He's good…" Yosaku groaned in pain.

"We almost got him!" his partner insisted.

"What… Are you two doing?" Zoro inquired.

"Stop teasing them, Fullbody! Let's go!" A feminine voice requested, as two arms extended from the doorway to pull the marine back into the ship.

"Very well." The marine obliged. "You're all very lucky I'm here on vacation, I'm just looking for a good time. If I catch any of you when I'm on duty, none of you will survive." He threatened.

I simply ignored his threats. The only time I'd ever be interested in what a marine had to say, was if they were going to help me out. I noticed some papers lying by Joni's body. "Hey, Joni, what are these?"

"Hmm, they're on the wanted list…" I picked up one with a familiar face, a _very_ familiar face. "It's actually a pretty good business, if we can kill those people, the government will pay us." I crumpled what I had in my hand, as if that would kill him for me… That name on the paper, under his putrid face…

"**HEY! DANGER!"** Usopp's voice broke through my momentary loss of reality. "**The marines are pointing their cannon's at us!**"

"What?" I gasped. I couldn't die… Not here!

҉

I took one look behind me, and the first thing I see is Nami, on her knees, eyes wide with fear. The next thing I know, I'm on the rail of the ship, standing in-between the marine cannon, and my nakama, as the marines fired.

"They fired!" Usopp screeched in horror.

"I'll take care of it!" I shout.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Nami asked. I only stared straight at the incoming projectile.

"Gomu gomu no… Fussen!" I expanded myself with air, feeling my body loose it's weight, and felt the cannonball collide harmlessly with my chest, and bounce away. "Take this back!" All the while, three voices behind me were screaming, and it certainly wasn't Zoro or Nami freaking out about this.

"What the?" Fullbody gritted his teeth as he saw the shot rebound. Only… Something was going terribly wrong… The ball wasn't going towards the marines… It was going toward the restaurant.

"**Where do you think you're sending that, baka?"** Zoro shouted behind me… I only fell backwards in disbelief. I could hear Nami sigh in disappointment, and frustration… I only hoped she wasn't mad at me, or anything… I didn't mean to attack the restaurant!

It wasn't even 5 minutes before three chefs had docked our ship, and I went with them willingly. I did something wrong, now I had to apologize. That's how these things worked, right? "We've got him! He's the culprit owner Zeff!" And they tossed me into a room with a large hole in the wall… Most likely my fault. But that's not what got my attention… No, it was the man standing before me. The blond haired man, with a funny mustache, who happened to be bleeding on the side of the head, partially covered by the tallest hat _ever_. But still, I guess that's not what _really _had my attention. No, it was the man's missing leg!

"I'M VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO LOSE YOUR LEG!" I screamed in apology. _This wasn't supposed to happen, not supposed to happen!_

"Shut up!" The man kicked me in the head with his peg leg, "This was an old injury. One from a _long_ time ago!"

"Oh, what a relief." I sigh "I was really worried!"

"But you did hurt me." The chef guy said. I started to sweat. "Not only that, but you wrecked part of my restaurant. Medical bills and ship repairs will be pricey." He mused.

"Well, I won't deny that…" I muttered "But… I have no money!" I stated boldly.

"Hmm, is that so?" He asked. "Well then, I guess you can work it off for me. One year's worth of labor should cover it."

"One year? Sure I can work tha-" Half way through, I snapped back to reality. "**A year?** I can't stay that long! I'll work for a week!" I demanded.

"That's no good, there's no way I can cover the costs with that."

"Two weeks!" I yelled at him. And so our negotiations began. "I won't work anymore than that. I've already decided. I had to wait 10 whole years to become a pirate already!"

"Fool, you don't get to decide those things!" He yelled as he gave me a swift kick to the abdomen with his peg leg. It didn't hurt, but it sent me flying. "You don't want to waste your time here? Then I'll make a deal with you." He sneered. He pulled out a bone saw, and held it out for me. "Cut off one of your legs… Right now."

"Are you stupid?" I asked him. "I told you already decided." _Maybe he didn't hear me? I think Makino told me old people have a hard time hearing sometimes… _That only pissed him off, and he flew out to kick me again, this time… Through the floor.

We fell straight down into the restaurant. I saw an odd scene there… Some blond guy with curly eyebrows was being held back by all these other chef people… And the marine who shot the stupid cannonball was there too. But he was all covered in blood. Then the peg leg guy was kicking the curly brow guy, _and_ the marine. I was getting confused… What's going on?

Suddenly, the doors flew open. "Lieutenant Fullbody! Our prisoner escaped!"

"Wow… This is such a busy place…" I mutter.

"Don Krieg's crew member got away!" He panted. "Even seven guards couldn't stop him!"

"That's absurd! We caught him half dead 3 days ago, and we haven't fed him at all, how can he possibly have any strength?" The people in the restaurant were beginning to grow antsy at the information.

"The Krieg Pirates?"

"They're the strongest crew in the East Blue!" _Strongest crew? I bet I could beat them! No one's crew is going to be stronger than mine!_

"Forgive me!" And that was the last thing the marine said before a bullet burst from his chest, spreading blood splatter across the area near him, revealing a silhouette. Some lady was shrieking, really loud too. Why couldn't women not scream at everything? Even Nami screams at almost every gunshot that goes off… You'll never hear me or Zoro freaking out about that stuff…

The chefs were muttering things about the guy, not really complaining that someone just died on the floor. Stuff must happen here a lot…

"A pirate?" I think aloud. There weren't any mountain bandits at sea, so who else would just shoot someone like that?

He walked right past the pink haired guy, and plopped into a seat. "Get me some food, this is a restaurant, right?" He asked. He was bleeding, and looked really skinny with his dirty clothes.

"Welcome to our restaurant sir!" A buff chef guy said. Everyone seemed shocked at how polite was. Makino said that manners were important. She taught them to Ace all the time. I learned a couple of things, but it looks like these guys are better at it than I am…

"Listen, I'm not gonna say it again." The pirate said. "I'm the customer, so bring me food!" He looked like he was starving to death.

"That chef," The iron knuckle marine guy… Whatever his name was, panted out. "Will die"

"My apologies moron." The buff chef said sweetly. "But do you have money?"

"If you want, I can pay in a bullet, cause I ain't got no money." He smirked, pressing a pistol to the chef's face. But the chef guy wasn't scared, instead, he hammered the man to the ground in one hit.

"Wow, he's strong!" I marvel.

"If you have no money," The chef huffed. "Then you're no customer!" The crowd cheered for him, while Zeff muttered about Patti breaking his chair. So the buff guy must be Patti. Even over the crowds praise, I could hear the guys stomach rumble. "Oh, you're stomach sure sounds hungry…" Patti taunted the pirate.

"That was just a fart idiot." The pirate continued to smirk, though he looked really grim. "Now get me some food."

"I already told you. You're not a customer! **Now get out!"** He roared in anger. He began stomping on the man. "This restaurant only serves customers! To a berriless pirate like you, I won't give even a crumb!" The pirate finally coughed up blood, and passed out. "Now, please continue dining!" Patti requested as he curtseyed to his customers.

҉

We sat on the ship, waiting… Wondering why Luffy wasn't back yet…

"What's taking him so long? Maybe they'll make him work for a month" _A month? There's no way… No way I can possibly stay that long…_

"He's so stupid." I growled. "He couldn't have just blamed the marines? He's too honest for his own good." I admire Luffy for his honesty, I really do, but he's just way too good natured for his own well being.

"How about we go in and check on him? And while we're there…" Usopp began drooling. "We can eat too! What do you guys think?"

"Well, I am getting hungry." I admit. Zoro Nodded in agreement "Joni, Yosaku." I beckon the two men.

"Yes Nami-Aneki?" They ask happily. _Baka… don't call me that._

"Guard the ship for us. We're going to grab something to eat." I order. They nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Usopp cheered for some good food. So we dismounted from the ship, and entered the restaurant.

҉

The pirate was thrown out back, and the curly brow guy walked off. I snuck off to check on the pirate. When I looked down, I saw him laying on the ground, stomach churning in hunger. But just when I thought the guy would die of hunger for sure, curly brow came out.

"Eat this." He said as he laid down a plate of rice, and sat down to take a smoke. The pirate stared at the plate for a moment, but quickly began wolfing down, complimenting the delicious food, and thanking the chef in-between bites.

"It's damn good, isn't it?" The chef grinned.

"I finally found a good chef!" I grinned. This was the guy, I had decided. He was definitely going to become my chef. "Oi!" I shout down to them. "You're really cool! I want you to cook for my crew!" I grinned. "Would you join me? Become my pirate chef!"

He just stared at me like I was stupid… The pirate did too. "What?" They both asked. The pirate continued to eat as I told Sanji all about my crew.

"So… You're a pirate then?" He asked. "Why'd you fire a cannon at us?"

"That was an accident!" I defended myself. "It was self defense!"

"Say what?" He questioned me.

"That bloody marine guy, he fired it. I deflected it, and it hit you restaurant." He didn't seem to understand how I deflected a cannonball. Yet, at the same time, he didn't really seem to care either.

"Let me warn you." The blond chef began. "Don't do anything stupid here. The owner used to be a famous pirate himself."

"That old guy?" I asked, not really believing it. Then again, he did kick pretty well. Not well enough for me to feel it, but still.

"This restaurant is that old guys treasure." He took a drag of the cigarette in his mouth. "Besides, most of the chefs here used to be blood thirsty pirates too. And pirates are our main customers."

"No wonder this place is so chaotic." I say.

"That's normal." The blond man stated. "some guests even come here to watch chefs fight pirates!" He took another drag. "It's why all the waiters ran away, they were all afraid.

"Yeah, the old man's making me work here for a year…" I pout. "But anyway, will you join my crew?" I asked him again.

"Sorry, but I have a reason to stay here." He stared at me, looking kind of bored. "You'll have to find someone else."

"I refuse!" I glared at him.

"… What are you talking about?"

"I refuse your refusal!" I inform him. "You're a good chef, so I want you on my crew!"

"Hey now, you're not listening to me." The chef told me.

"Oh, then what's your reason for staying? Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you.

"You just told me to listen to you!"

"I meant that you should listen to other people, you brat!" The curly brow guy growled at me.

"Don't call me a brat! I'll kick your ass!" I return.

"Sorry to interrupt…" The pirate spoke up.

"**What?**" We roar.

"My name is Gin, and I'm a member of the Krieg Pirates." He introduced himself. "You said you're a pirate too, right? Tell me, what's your goal?"

"My goal?" I grin. "My goal is One Piece! That's why I'm heading for the grand line!"

Gin stared at me for a moment. "Well, you're looking for a chef, so you don't have many members, correct?"

"Well, now that I've got him" I point to curly brow chef guy. "I have 5 members."

"Hey! I already told you I'm not joining!" He barked back.

"Well, you're not a bad person, so let me warn you…" He stated grimly. "Don't ever go to the Grand Line! You're still young, there's no point in wasting your life in that place." He sighed. "If you wanna be a pirate, there's other places you can go. The Grand Line is just one part of the ocean.

"Hmm? What do you know about the Grand Line?

"Nothing. Not an Oda damned thing. That's why I'm so scared of that place." He gripped his hair and striped headband, with a face of someone trying to maintain their sanity.

"Why's a member of the Krieg Pirates such a wimp?" Curly brow asked.

"Who are the Krieg Pirates anyway?" I asked as well.

"We were a group of pirates… The strongest in the East Blue. Our Pirate fleet was over 5000 members strong… But, that was before we entered that hellish ocean." He muttered. Then he stood, and stepped onto a small boat. "I gotta go now. Remember what I warned you about."

"I'm going anyway." I inform him. As long as I have Nami… I'm sure I can get through there safely.

"Well, that's up to you, kid!" He laughed. "I ain't got no right to stop you." He turned to the chef. "Sanji-san, thank you. I owe you my life." He bowed in respect. "Best rice dish I've ever eaten!" He complimented. "May I return here sometime?"

"Anytime." Sanji smiled.

"Kids!" The old man called. _Shit… Now I'm going to have to work… _So after Gin left, I was introduced to the cooking staff… They seemed like a rowdy group. I couldn't find much to do, so I lounged in chair, and listened to them argue as I smelled the delicious food cook.

Finally, I was given a task to do. "IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO, THEN GO WASH DISHES!" They had all yelled at me.

As I rinsed the dishes with water, and then dropped them into the sink, breaking them, I listened to what the other chef's were talking about. They began to speak about Sanji, and how he wasn't getting along well with the owner, even though he was the first person to work here.

Eventually, the crack of plates caught the attention of the cooks. "Hey, kid, how many plates have you broken?"

"Dunno, I forgot to count." I admitted as I broke another one.

"You're done washing dishes! Just go clean up over there!" One of the cooks pointed out a corner.

"You can count on me." I say as I walk by, and take a bite of some food that was on a plate lying around. "Hey! That's really good food!"

"That's a customer's main dish!" The cook shouted at me. After a few more incidences, they finally just told me to wait tables, and ask people what they wanted to eat. It sounded simple enough.

Working is really tiring… I wonder how that Coby kid ever made it through serving Alvida… Walking into the dining area, a frown comes on my face… Because there they are… Eating without me.

҉

"You!" He shouted at us.

"What's up servant?" I winked at Luffy. After we had come in to order food, we asked about what had happened to the captain. We were told all about how he'd be stuck here for a year. Might as well give up on seeing him for a long time I suppose.

"We heard you're going to work here for a whole year!" Usopp taunted.

"Is it ok if I change our flag?" Zoro smirked.

"**You guys are just comfortably eating food while I'm stuck here to suffer? Isn't that a bit unfair?" **He screeched to us.

While Zoro had his head turned away, Luffy picked his nose, and placed the booger inside of Zoro's water glass. I couldn't help but snicker at the childishness of it all.

"Unfair? We have the right to, if you can't be captain anymore." Zoro said to Usopp

"That's true!" The sharpshooter smirked.

"This is a really nice restaurant… But I guess it might seem a tad unfair to you." The swordsman smiled as he picked up the glass. Luffy and I watched, anticipating him drinking up the gross mass of green from the water. "BUT YOU CAN DRINK THIS YOURSELF!" He roared as he forced the water down Luffy's unsuspecting throat.

Luffy coughed and gagged, and fell to the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Me? What the hell are _you_ doing?" The green haired man retorted. Usopp and I couldn't stop laughing at the scene. I felt my fist pound against the table as I gasped for breath between laughing. Looking at the three men, I realize… _These are the closest things to nakama as I've ever had._ I really didn't want to leave now, but my time was running out. I couldn't afford to spend any money… Before the check came, I had to go.

"Oh thank Oda I met you today!" A voice boomed across the restaurant. "You can feel free to laugh to your heart's content my love!" And a curly eyebrow man in a suit appeared before me. "With you beside me, I'll gladly become a pirate or a criminal! Oh, but our poor fate is doomed!" Wow… This guy was as much of a flirt as he was a weirdo…

"And why is that?" A man in a _really_ tall hat appeared. He also had a peg leg, and a very long mustache that stuck out completely to the sides. "Is it because of me?"

"Old man!" The guy gasped.

"Sanji, this is a great opportunity for you to leave and become a pirate. We don't want you around anymore." He said sternly. Wow, sure this guy might be a bit irritating, but that was really harsh.

"What the hell old man? I'm the sues chef, and you're telling me the restaurant doesn't need me around? What are you talking about?"

"You always fight the customers, flirt with the women, you're food isn't even that good. You're dragging the restaurant down, no one here likes you, and you know it. You might as well become a pirate, or whatever you wish, the best thing is for you to get the hell out of this place as soon as possible." The old man growled. That was _really_ harsh.

Sanji grew furious. He grabbed the chefs collar to assert himself. "What the hell old man? You think I wouldn't be insulted by this? You can't insult my cooking for any reason, and I'm never leaving this restaurant!"

"Don't touch me, brat." The man growled before punching Sanji right into our table. Thankfully, we were all quick enough to grab our food, and keep it out of the way.

"Damnit…" Sanji brushed off his humiliation. "No matter how many times you tell me, I'll never leave! I'll always be a chef here, until the day you finally go to hell old man!"

"I won't die, I'll leave for another 100 years. You're wasting your time here Sanji." And the old man left.

There was a short silence among us… Until Luffy opened his mouth "Isn't that great? He gave you his blessing! You can join us now!" Luffy grinned.

"I'm not joining you!" The chef glared Luffy down. Then, he set the table back up, and handed me a dessert. "My apologies for the mess, miss. I ordered you a Fruit in Macedonia, and some Gran Mane wine on the house."

I couldn't help the large smile on my face. "Thanks!" There was nothing that could be appreciated more than free service. "You're very kind" I thanked Sanji.

"No problem ma'am" He replied.

"Hey! What about us?" Usopp complained. "We want something too love cook!"

"I ordered you some hot tea, and you're still unsatisfied?" Sanji returned angrily.

"Are you looking for a fight?" The sharpshooter challenged. "**Get him Zoro!**"

"Do it yourself." The swordsman replied.

I took a bite of the dessert that Sanji had given me, which was even more impressive than the food I'd been eating earlier! "This is delicious!" I grinned. I saw Luffy, roughly 5 inches from my face, trying to devour the bite that was en route to my orifice. I quickly shoved the spoon in his mouth. "You could have just asked, Luffy." He stares at me gratefully while he chews the fruity desert.

"Thanks Nami." He grinned back. I felt my heart pound momentarily, before Usopp and Sanji's argument tore me back into reality. Sometimes, that boy makes it hard to remember that there are other people in the world than the two of us…

"You haven't even taken some of these dishes away yet!" The long nosed boy complained

"That's because you still haven't finished your mushroom." Retorted the blond

"I hate mushrooms! I ate a poisonous mushroom as a child"

"This isn't poisonous, so eat it."

Having grown tired of the bickering, I decided to intervene "Oh please stop fighting over me."

"Right away ma'am." Sanji obeyed.

"Who's fighting over you?" Usopp questioned.

"By the way, Mr. Chef?" I asked him as my hand gently caressed his cheek.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked, like putty in my hand.

"This food is so great, but it's so expensive…" I had to leave before I was required to pay for anything… Maybe I could buy a little more time…

"Well then, for you, it's on the house!" The curly brow chef replied lovingly.

I squealed in delight. "I'm so happy! Thank you!" I pulled him into a hug to reward him for being my puppet for the moment.

"But you guys still have to pay." Sanji stated, earning an uproar from Usopp.

Opening my eyes, however, I see Luffy. Sitting right where he was when we were sharing dessert… Staring at me with owlish eyes, and a large frown. I felt oddly guilty, and removed myself from Sanji.

"You're a sneaky one." Zoro growled suspiciously.

I giggle innocently. "You'll have to be careful around me then." I wink. _I hope you guys didn't grow too attached_.

"Sanji-san!" A couple of girls cheered.

"Ah, ladies! Long time no see!" Sanji cheered back.

"Stupid love cook!" Usopp roared angrily.

Luffy sipped at the tea that was brought to the table. "This stuff is actually really good." He mused.

"Hey servant! You have a job to do baka!" Sanji said as he kicked Luffy on the head. I might have been annoyed that Luffy was just treated like that, but I knew it didn't bother him. He dragged away the raven haired boy. "When customers come in, give them a hot towel, got it?"

So, thanks to Sanji, I was able to get by without spending any money. I was free to stay with the crew until something came up… Unfortunately, something was a short two days later. It happened so suddenly… The Krieg's pirate flag was visible on the horizon, and the entire restaurant began freaking out.

"Let's get out of here! We shouldn't be involved in this!" Usopp called out.

"We don't want to die!" Joni and Yosaku cried out.

҉

"Such a huge ship!" I marvel. Do you think Gin's here to pay you?

"I don't think so…" Sanji muttered. "That ship… Looks so worn out." As I took a closer look, I see that much of the ship is scratched and chipped, the sails are torn… It looks like some sort of ghost ship. However… The ghost ship is at least twice the size of Baratie. "There's no way that all that damage is from humans… They must have gone through some sort of natural disaster to come out in that state…

And in through the door, came a huge man… He wore a large cloak that could only mean one thing… There's the captain… Who's supposed to be the strongest Pirate in East Blue. Don Krieg. He had some fancy looking clothes on, but you could hear chains rattling as he walked, as if there were some kind of armor beneath it all. He had large sideburns with his greyish hair… But most noticeably, his face was that of a man half starved to death.

"Doesn't seem so tough to me." I mutter. Gin was supporting the large man through the door.

"Please… Food, and water… Money isn't an issue." The man spoke out in-between pants. Murmurs began to spread if this man, begging for food, could possibly be the great Don Krieg.

"He looks so hungry and thirsty…" I comment.

"I know. What happened?" Sanji replied. It was then that the large man collapsed, falling to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Captain Krieg!" Gin cried out as his captain hit the ground. "Please! Please give him food and water! If you don't, he'll die!" He begged and begged to the chef's of the Baratie.

"Please, please. Just a little food." The man begged weakly. But the restaurant just stared at him.

"Wahahahahaha!" Patti busted out laughing. "This can't be true! Is this really Don Krieg? The strongest pirate in all of East Blue?"

"We have money this time! We're customers!" Gin cried out.

"Contact the marines." Patti sneered. "There won't be another chance like this. He's not getting any food, he's getting turned in."

At this all the customers cheered and agreed. Saying crude remarks to a man they'd never even truly met… A man on the ground, humbly begging for someone to save his life. And people call pirates monsters. I frown at the scene.

"Please… Just give me a little food. If you do, I'll leave. I promise!" He begged once more. "Just please, help me."

"Please stop Don Krieg! A man like you shouldn't bow your head to such cruel people. It's too shameful!" Gin began crying…

"Please… At least a crumb… Something, _anything!_" Krieg continued begging, and Gin kept crying, and the people's determination to let another human starve was dwindling…

"You think we feel sorry for you?" Patti growled.

"Out of my way Patti!" Sanji called out, as he sent a powerful kick to his neck. "Gin, give this food to your captain." The Chef had said as he held out a heaping plate of food.

"S-Sanji-san?" Gin said in utter disbelief. _Yeah, this guy is definitely going to be my chef._ I decided. Krieg just ate away at the plate before, muttering over and over again his thanks between bites.

"Sanji! Take the food back! You don't know who that man is!" Another chef called out. "Don Krieg is the dirtiest pirate of the East Blue! He used to be a prisoner, then he was a Marine. He killed his commanding officer, took command of the ship, and declared himself a pirate! He attacks towns while pretending to be a marine, he flies white flags, then attacks enemies while they're letting their guard down. He'll do anything to win! That's why he's so powerful!" The man took a deep breath, before continuing his rant. "I'm sure, he won't leave in peace once he's done eating! So, take the food back! Let him die for the good of the world!"

The more this guy talked, the more I began to feel less sorry for the starving man… And yet, it still didn't seem right to let him die. Suddenly, Krieg stepped up, and clotheslined Sanji into the ground. _What the hell was that for? He saved your life!_

"What are you doing?" Gin cried out in anger, "You said you weren't going to hurt anyone! Besides that, he saved _both_ our lives!"

Krieg only grabbed his crewmates shoulder, and seemed to nearly crush it. "This feels great." The large man smirked.

"Gin!" I gritted my teeth… Waiting for an incentive to start fighting.

"So, this is what you want then?" Sanji growled.

"Such a great restaurant… I think I'll take it." The man drawled on. People began evacuating as quick as they could to stay safe.

"Don Krieg… you promised!" Gin winced as he fell to the ground.

"Gin! Are you alright?" I called out to him, ready to fight this guy as soon as I had reason to.

"My ship's just about had it." Krieg smiled. "So I'll be needing a new one. So as soon as I'm done with you, you should get the hell out of here if you value your life." His face hardened. "I've still got about 100 men on my ship, each of 'em are starving to death right now. Make food for 100, and deliver it to them. Hurry up with it." The captain ordered.

"Feed the pirates that you plan to use to take over this restaurant?" A chef stood up the broad man. "I refuse to do it!"

"I wasn't making a request." Krieg spat back with a grim face. "That was an order. If you refuse, you'll die." At his dark words, the chefs began to panic.

"Sanji-san!" Gin cried out. "I never meant for this happen, I'm sorry!"

Patti rose from the ground. "This is all your fault Sanji…" He growled, and noticed the blond man walking off. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To the kitchen" He answered simply. "There's 100 people who need food." Everyone was absolutely dumbfounded... But I had no choice but to respect his decision. At that moment, every chef pulled a pistol on the suit clad chef.

"Are you a traitor?" One of the chefs barked. "We're not going to allow you to save those people Sanji!" Sanji made no move to defend himself, he opened his arms wide, making an easier target of himself.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to stop me, then shoot." He smirked. "I know how bad these people are, but, when I serve people food, I don't think of the consequences." His speech had some of the chefs shaking, their wills dwindling. "I'm a chef, when someone asks for food…" His dropped his smirk, and replaced it with a much more serious face. "It's my job to feed them. What's wrong with that?" The brave blond asked.

Patti appeared behind Sanji, and punched him square in the back of his skull.

"Patti!" I yelled out to the buff man.

"Tie him up." He ordered the chefs. As the men scrambled to restrain Sanji, Patti began a speech of his own. "Sanji, I know you always sneak food out to the people I kick out of here… I'm not going to say if it's right or wrong, but this time, it's absolutely wrong! I'm not letting you get away with any of that anymore. I'll protect this restaurant without your help." He growled. "We're lucky to only have one enemy, and even if he _is_ Don Krieg, I doubt he can beat us. This is the floating restaurant, Baratie! We get just as many pirates as we do customers, so we need to be prepared for any kind of threat." He lifted a large gun from a nearby crate. "I hope you enjoyed the meal Krieg… Now how about some DESSERT!" He shot a blast from the large weapon. "Syrup cannon!"

"Is this a joke?" Krieg asked before the projectile hit him, resulting in a small explosion.

"Captain!" Gin cried out at the direct hit to his superior. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Krieg on his back, blown straight through the front door of the restaurant.

"I broke the door? Owner's going to be upset…" Patti pouted.

"What about the rest of his crew?" Sanji scowled.

"I'll spread butter on 'em and burn em!" Was the crude remark.

"That sounds good baldy!" A voice erupted from the front, belonging to Don Krieg. He stood, clad in a golden armor, rather than his fine clothes. "Your dessert tasted awful, this restaurant sucks!"

"He's got armor?" I marveled.

"It's just armor! Get him boys!" Patti called out, leading a group of chef's to battle.

"You guys are annoying!" Krieg called out, unleashing machine guns from his armor. The charging chefs were shot down in a matter of seconds. "I'm the strongest man in the world! Don't even bother facing me! Powerful arms, an iron body, an unbeatable diamond fist, and multiple secret weapons that I'm equipped with. I have 5000 men, and 50 ships, I _never_ lose! So when I order you to make food, you _make_ it! He roared. "So, either follow orders, or die in defiance." And then, out came Zeff, a bag full of food on his back… And he set it down right in front of Krieg…

"Owner! What are you doing? The pirates will only come in and attack our restaurant!"

"That will depend on their spirits." He replied gruffly. "Isn't that right? Fugitive from the Grand Line?" _Fugitive? They ran away from the sea of dreams?_ People began to uproar in shock, that even the strongest pirate in all of East Blue, couldn't handle the Grand Line. _Well then… I must be stronger than him already._ I grinned.

҉

I stood, staring at the poster for who knows how long… With Luffy in the Restaurant, and Zoro and Usopp leaving to check on our- … **Their **captain… It was just me, Yosaku, and Joni on the ship, and those two buffoons were preoccupied at staring at the wrecked ship, and the Baratie, waiting for something to happen.

_Arlong…_ I frowned. _All your fault…_ I bit my lip. _If I'm going… It has to be now, while they're all gone._ _While __**he's**__ gone._ "Nami-aneki? What do you think, should we go check on them too?" And there was my cue…

"Hmm?"

"Hey, Yosaku…" Joni mused. "She's looking at the wanted list."

"Isn't that Arlong?" At Yosaku's words, my heart hitched in my chest for a brief moment. "Hey, Nami-aneki, you shouldn't get involved with him."

"Even though he's kept quiet for a long while now, word is he's beginning to act up again." _Quiet? You call what he's done with my home __**QUIET?**_ I quickly bury my rage, so that my plan wouldn't be discovered.

"It's not like we don't want the 20 million berri reward…"Joni muttered. And seeing that the two were now going to mope and tell each other things that we all already know, I left for their ship, and began dragging up the large sack of treasure they've received for their bounty collections.

"But he's way to strong for us, he'd brush us away as if we were nothing." And I pulled the treasure sack upon Luffy's ship. They heard the sound of metal clanking, and turned to look at me. "N-Nami-aneki? That's our reward money." Yosaku brushed his hair.

"I know, I drug them up here." I inform them.

"We-we're not planning on becoming pirates with you." Joni mutters. I hold myself back from spitting at him that 'I am **not** a pirate.' Instead, my brain finds something _much_ better to say.

"Can you both turn around?" They gasp and stare at me. "I want to change my clothes." I blush and tug at my shirt, smiling at them in a flirtatious way. "I'm a bit shy, could you _please_ turn around?" I ask them sweetly.

"Ch-change, out here? _Now?_" Yosaku blushed heavily, with a big, stupid, smile on his face.

"Of course we'll turn around!" Joni laughed nervously. The two then turned around, and began whispering to each other, but not quietly enough for me to not hear. "Nami-aneki is so bold… Do you think she'd see us if we peeked?" My eyebrow twitched in irritation. I walked towards them quietly.

"A small look, just a second. That wouldn't hurt, right? Just peeking for a second?" I could tell they were smiling at each other. I extended my hands, and pressed my hands to each of their backs

"Huh?" I growl at them, before heaving, and pushing the two bounty hunters overboard. As I did, I could help frowning. I just made my choice, and there was no turning around. _I'm sorry, Luffy._ They screamed as they fell into the blue waters.

"What are you doing?" Joni screamed.

"N-Nami-aneki!" Yosaku yelled up to me. I swallow my frown quickly. I made my choice, and now, I have to follow up. I've chosen my family over my friends…

I grin, as if I were actually happy. Maybe if I lie to myself enough, I'll actually fool myself into believing this is what I want. "What am I doing? My job of course! I am a pirate thief after all." I giggle slightly, trying to up my act, despite how I can tell how much I'm lying… And how much it hurts to do this. Luffy isn't like the other pirates. His crew isn't your average group of goons either… They're my friends. At least… They were. "And this ship is no exception. I never said I'd join Luffy." _Though if he asked again… I might have said yes._ "I was just lending them a hand for the time being. This ship, their treasure, _your_ treasure. That's all mine now~" They stared up to me, quite stupidly, might I add. The two of them were completely dumbfounded. My act was fading fast, I couldn't smile as much anymore… I was just staring towards the restaurant. "I had a really good time. With Luffy and the others." I'm glad I had a strong enough will to not cry. This was literally tearing at my insides. But I couldn't just abandon my family, even if they want me to. "Please, tell them I said bye." I waved down to them.

"Wh-what?" They kept staring up to me, either too dumb, or too shocked to grasp what I was saying.

"If we're meant to be together… We'll meet again." I sigh, more to myself than to them… They probably thought I was speaking about the crew… But, at that moment. The only one on my mind was him… And his straw hat-clad head. I lifted anchor, and began sailing back home. I heard them calling after me to come back, how much trouble they'll be in. But I made my choice… _Why did I have to choose?_

Suddenly, Don Krieg's ship was split in two, and was sinking. The motion created huge waves that helped propel me away. _Is he hurt? Will he be ok?_ But I made my choice. And I stared to the carnage behind me. I abandon him… When he might have needed me most. I couldn't stare anymore, so I turned around, kicking myself mentally as I did. And right then and there, I began crying. "They are great people… If I ever see them again, will they still think of me as their friend?" The tears streamed down my face. _Luffy. I'm __**sorry**__._ "Bellemère..." I sobbed. "I want to be free."

҉

Don Krieg had fed his men, and we could hear them roaring now that they had regained their strength. Suddenly, his galleon was split in two, in an instant. Everyone gasped in horror. How did that happen? But that thought was completely pushed out of my head when I saw Joni and Yosaku swimming back to us… Without our ship… Without _her._ "What happened to Nami?" I called out to them.

"The ship! She took the ship!" _She wouldn't… She __**wouldn't.**_ "She's gone, and she's taken everything!" _She left us… She left me…_

"**What?**" Usopp, Zoro, and I wall yelled.

"Damnit! I knew we couldn't trust her!" Zoro growled in frustration. _She's gone… She left... She…_

"Wait." I say, grabbing everyone's attention. "I can still see the ship!" I shout. "We can follow it! We can get her back! Yosaku, Joni, your ship!"

"It's still here." Joni blurts out.

"There's no reason to follow her." Zoro spat gruffly.

"But that ship! It's important. It belonged to-" I slam my hands down on the guardrail of Baratie. These two were missing the point completely.

"I'll only accept her as my navigator!" I shout, staring Zoro down. He held his ground. "There _is_ no-one else." And he stared at me, and I increased the intensity of my own gaze.

"Fine, fine." He sighed. "Let's go get the witch."

"Find her, and bring her back." I nearly command.

"What about you?" Usopp asked as he stepped into the ship.

"I have to stay here." I pout. _Nami, wait for me._ "I owe them."

"Take care, this place is dangerous right now, captain." Zoro said grimly. I nod in understanding. But then something caught Zoro's eyes. "H-Hawk-eye?" He gasped. And looking over, there was a man, sitting on a raft, which had a throne on it. This man also happened to have a gigantic sword on his back. It all spelled out one thing… Zoro's enemy. The way Zoro began to slowly grin made me realize… There was no way he'd leave now… But Merry was getting farther and farther away, taking Nami with it.

I snapped back to my present surroundings as a pirate shot wildly at the swordsman, who easily deflected the bullets. "No matter how many times you shoot at him, he'll change the bullets course with a swipe of his blade." Zoro said almost gleefully as he approached the man.

"If the blade is not gentle, then it is not strong." Was the reply from the hawk eyed man.

"You cut that galleon with that sword? Super… The ultimate power." Zoro grinned. "I've been looking for you for a long time."

"What do you want from me?"

"The ultimate power." My swordsman smiled as he tightened his bandana around his head. "You're not busy, right? Fight me." People of Krieg's crew began to recognise him as the pirate hunter.

"_Hey!_ This isn't a good time for this Zoro, the ship is almost out of sight! Luffy!" Usopp wailed.

"_My dream is to become the world's strongest swordsman. To do that, I'll have to defeat the greatest swordsman in the world, Hawkeye Mihawk."_

I felt my body tense up. _Nami…_ I relaxed myself, and continued watching my swordsman. _Zoro's my crew member, just like you… I __**can't**__ let you come before his dream right now. Please… Wait for me!_

"I feel sorry for you, weakling." Hawk eye stated. "Even the greatest swordsmen in the world refuse to fight me, they estimate their own power, and weigh it to mine. You're strong will to fight me comes from either your brave heart, or your utter foolishness." I tensed again. This guy pissed me off. But this was Zoro's fight, not mine.

Zoro unsheathed his swords."It is my dream, and a promise to my best friend." He stood in a battle stance. "I never thought I'd find you so soon."

"That doesn't mean you're any stronger." The man replied.

Patti began muttering things to himself. "The greatest swordsman in the world versus the legendary 'Pirate Hunter'?"

"No one can defeat our sempai!" Joni called out.

The dark haired man took the necklace he had around his neck, and removed it, revealing it to actually be a small knife. "What do you think you're doing?" Zoro growled.

"I'm not stupid. Many people wish to become famous. It would be foolish of a hunter to unleash his entire arsenal against a lowly rabbit." He stated coolly. "This is East Blue. Weakest of all seas. Unfortunately…" He held up his tiny blade. "This is the smallest knife I carry."

"Watch your words, Mihawk." Was Zoro's gruff response. "Otherwise you'll regret them when you die!" He charged towards his rival with ferocity.

"You're nothing but a man who's never seen the real world." Came the retort.

"**ONI GIRI!"** Zoro called out as he came to attack, only to have all three of his blades blocked by the small knife. "Wh-what?" He asked in utter disbelief.

"Zoro!" I said in shock.

"He stopped Zoro-sempai's greatest technique?" Yosaku's jaw dropped. Zoro withdrew his attack, and charged again, only to be countered by the knife. Again, and again, the same result occurred.

"Stop fooling around sempai! Pull yourself together!" Joni shouted.

"You've got a crazy skill there…" Mihawk said as he continued countering all of Zoro's strikes.

"I've trained so hard to defeat this man!" Zoro growled as he continued the onslaught.

"What is your duty? What do you want from the ultimate power, weakling?" Mihawk asked.

"He called Zoro-sempai a weakling!" Joni and Yosaku jumped to action. "Baka!" I had to hold them back with all my strength as they tried to charge into Zoro's business. "We'll teach you a lesson!"

"Joni! Yosaku! Don't get involved!" I roared angrily. "We have to be patient!"

"Luffy…" Usopp muttered quietly.

"Tora gari!" Zoro swung forward with power, but left an opening which Hawkeye jumped for, stabbing Zoro in the chest, _right_ where his heart was. The green haired swordsman stood still, bleeding down his shirt, and coughing up blood as well.

"Do you want this knife to pierce your heart? Why aren't you stepping back?" Mihawk questioned.

Zoro huffed in his struggle to remain conscious. "I… I don't know." He stated. "But if I take even a single step back, I feel as if I'd be breaking my promise. And then I'd never be able to stand before you again."

"Yes. That is called 'losing'" Hawkeye informed his opponent. I gritted my teeth angrily. _Come on Zoro…_

Zoro simply smiled and chuckled. "That's why I can't step back"

"Even if it means losing your life?" Mihawk stared Zoro down.

"If it comes down to losing, I'd rather die!" My swordsman grinned. Our likewise attitude towards our dreams is what allowed us to bond so fast, but now, it was putting his like in danger.

Unexpectedly, Mihawk removed the knife rather than push in further. "Tell me your name."

"I am Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro called out as he took a battle stance once more."

"I'll remember that." The yellow eyed man unsheathed his giant ebony blade. "I haven't met a man with such a strong will in a long time. In your honor, I shall use the strongest sword in the world to end your life!" The strongest swordsman in the world was about to cut Zoro down with a blade that tore a galleon in two… And I was scared. "Die!" Mihawk charged Zoro with incredible speed.

"Secret technique: Santoryu, Ougi Sanzen Sekai**!"** And with his swords spinning at an unbelievable pace, Zoro charged back. His swords shattered on impact of Mihawk's blade. Blood oozed from his wounds, and he coughed up more blood as he sheathed his white sword, the only one that didn't break. He turned around, and opened his arms wide, making a target of himself.

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye questioned.

"It's shameful for a swordsman to be hit from behind." He smiled, deep red blood flowing from his mouth down his neck.

"Remarkable." Mihawk smiled as he created a large gash in Zoro's mid body.

**"ZORO!"** I cried out, watching him fall. Joni, Yosaku, and Usopp joined me in crying out for our nakama.

Sanji stood still. "Why?" He asked. He quickly lost his cool and shouted down to Zoro. "It's just too easy for you to give up like that!" Zoro's body slipped into the ocean, and Joni and Yosaku dived down to recover him.

"Bastard!" I called out as I stretched my arm out to sling myself over to the man who just wounded my nakama. "**Damn you!"** I zipped over quickly, fist reeled back ready to deliver a powerful punch.

"You're the swordsman's nakama, right? You wish to fight as well? Good. You will witness this lesson with your own eyes." He said as he sidestepped, allowing me to crash into a part of the shattered wooden ship where he stood. My head got lodged in the wood, and I struggled to free it. "Don't worry. That kid is still alive." I freed my head and looked at him in disbelief.

"Luffy!" Usopp called out to me. I looked to see Joni and Yosaku pulling Zoro's body onto their boat.

"I am Dracule Mihawk. It is too soon for you to die." As Usopp tried to direct Jon and Yosaku on how to treat Zoro's wounds, Mihawk continued. "You must learn more of this world, and discover your true self. You have to become stronger, Roronoa Zoro!" He called out. "No matter how long it will take, I'll be waiting for the day we meet again. Train your skills and heart. Dare to challenge me again! Roronoa Zoro!" He shouted out in what seemed like glee. He turned to me. "And you, what is _your_ dream?"

"To become king of the pirates." I responded with a cold stare.

He smirked. "What a stupid dream. To achieve that, you'll have to grow stronger than me, you know."

I stuck out my tongue. "Don't care. I'll do it, just you watch!" I turned to Usopp. "Hey! Is Zoro ok?"

"He's alive, but unconscious!" Came the reply. But as he said that, a sword was raised to the air.

"Zoro?" I asked. All I could see were Joni and Yosaku's crying faces, and Zoro's arm pointing his white sword to the sky.

"L-Luffy, can you hear me?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah! I hear you!" I shouted over to him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. If I… If I can't become the world's strongest swordsman, you'll worry about me, won't you?" He coughed up blood again, and Joni and Yosaku rushed to try to get him to rest. Instead, he began shouting. "**From now on, I'll never lose again! Until I defeat that man, and achieve my dream, I'll never lose again!"** He finally settled down. "Got a problem with that, King of the Pirates?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Nope!"

"You have a good crewmate there." Mihawk said as he walked onto his ship. "I hope to meet you once again." As Krieg tried to ambush him, he disappeared. It was then I caught onto the big picture again. _**NAMI…**_

"Usopp! Get out of here! Follow Nami!" I shouted out.

"Roger that! Zoro and I will bring her back!" I had never felt more like a captain than I did right now. "Just get that chef to join us! Then the five of us, will go to the Grand Line!"

_Zoro… Usopp… Sanji…__**Nami…**_ "**We'll do it!" ** I called out.

҉

I cried a little, remembering what I had done. Knowing what happened next. I looked to Luffy's stack of logs, and began flipping through pages out of curiosity. Even though he had written them all, from cover to cover, his writing was absolute chicken scratch, and he had tons of spelling errors. A lot of what he wrote about included food, fighting, how close we were to the grand line, and a lot about me… I smiled, seeing that on some pages, he even seemed to be attempting some poetry. I looked at the first one he wrote, and a small pain tugged at my chest by his words.

_What Can I Offer Her?_

_All of my life I dreamed of meeting one_

_With immense beauty, and once I found her_

_I would charm her and she'd be mine_

_Forever._

_I have found her and indeed she is all_

_I wished for and more but she is_

_Not charmed nor intrigued. Then I_

_Think to myself "What can I offer her?"_

_The tears warm my eyes and blur my_

_Vision. I stick 2 my stance of bravado_

_And give her the same uninterested look_

_She gave me. She was so beautiful_

_But what can I offer her._

Luffy was reading over my shoulder, and I could tell he was. I turned, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry for how I acted back then."

"I know you are…" He held me, pressing his warm chest into my body. "But how you are now is all that matters!"

"So… What happened next?" I asked, making myself comfortable in his lap, as I read along in his log as he told his parts.

"Well… I had to…"

_Find you again._

(A.N.) Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Lot's of people ask me to continue this story, so let me just say, it's _ being_ continued, and I have no intention of stopping this project. This is for my good friend Yasaonna-Chan, I promised her I'd do this, so here I am, keeping my word. Updates are only slow because of how **long** these chapters are.  
>Now, if you all excuse me, I have a date to get ready for ;) Do me a favor and drop a review, 77 more to go till you earn a Strong World Chapter!<p> 


End file.
